In My Arms
by AriaBelikov
Summary: Rose finds she's pregnant but before she can tell Dimitri she's threatened and must go into hiding to protect herself and their unborn child. When Dimitri and the others find out that Rose has disappeared, they set off on a desperate search to find her. Will they be able to protect her and her unborn child, though? Or will Rose lose everything? Rated M. RENAMED - YOU WERE MINE!
1. Leave

**Chapter One: Leave**

I was sitting in the floor of the girl's bathroom in the Dhampir dorms. It was early evening and classes were over for the day. Now, I know what you're asking. Why is Rose Hathaway, the same Hathaway that single handedly decapitated not one but two Strigoi with a dull sword, the same girl who battled an army of the undead along side one of her most trusted friends only a few weeks ago, and won, sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest like she had just been traumatized in a school bathroom? Simple, my whole world, everything I had ever known, had just been turned upside down, ripped apart, and then sewed back together again by a blind old hag.

Or, the not so dramatic version, I had just taken a pregnancy test and the motherfucker came back positive!

The seemingly harmless white stick sat in front of me on the floor and I stared at it. I was scared, no I was petrified. I couldn't be pregnant. It wasn't supposed to be possible. Dhampirs could only reproduce with Moroi; it's why we protected them, besides it being the right thing to do. We couldn't have children with humans or each other. Apparently no body told my reproductive system that. Then there was the fact I had only turned eighteen few weeks ago!

_Dimitri!_ Oh God, how was I going to tell him? Would he even believe me?

My twenty four year old mentor was the only man I'd had sex with, ever, and that was almost six weeks ago! Dimitri had taken my virginity right before the attack and apparently he subconsciously felt that he should have given me something in return!

_What am I going to do?_ I thought fearfully to myself. Usually I'm pretty good at not being afraid. Hell even if I am scared I usually don't show it, but there's usually and then there's finding out your carrying a baby that shouldn't be biologically possible!

I felt sick and dizzy just sitting here. I put my head between my knees and took deep breaths trying to calm myself. I had to think rationally. There were more people involved here then just me. I had to think of the baby and Dimitri.

Dimitri, he'd know what to do. I still wasn't sure if he'd believe me but I had to tell him. He deserved to know, even if he didn't believe me.

I got up walked out of the bathroom, taking the test with me. As I got closer to where I knew he'd be, the gym, I began to run. I needed him and I wasn't use to needing anybody, but I couldn't handle this alone.

I was halfway to the gym when a voice called my name.

I stopped and looked to the left. Tasha, Christian's aunt, came walking toward me from the direction of the cabin. The same cabin that my baby was conceived in. Tasha had come down to make sure Christian was all right after the attack and had been staying on campus for the past few weeks. She came up to me with a kind smile on her face.

"Man Rose, what's the rush?" She asked. "You'd think Dimka would have you whipped for being late for practice."

Shit! I had forgotten about our practices. I hadn't been feeling well but I'd also been hiding it very well so neither he or Lissa would worry. I had been so freaked out after I had Googled my symptoms and found out I might be pregnant that I hadn't thought of much else.

After I read the article about pregnancy and morning sickness I had snuck down to the infirmary and stole a pregnancy test from Dr. Olendski's cabinet.

I gave a shaky smile as I tried to put up a guardian mask. It didn't work though, my emotions were on hyper drive and I couldn't hide them.

I gave a shaky laugh. "Yeah he can be pretty… strict." I said as I glanced back to the gym.

Tasha gave me a weird look then glanced down at what was clutched tightly in my hand. She saw the test.

"Oh God, Rose are you…?" she left it open-ended. I didn't say anything but her ice blue eyes widened anyway and she reached for the test.

"Oh Rose," she said with a sad look on her face as she looked at the results on the test. "I'd have thought you'd be more careful sweetie." I shook my head.

"It shouldn't have mattered." I whispered without thinking.

She looked at me with a strange look. "What do you mean Rose?"

I took a deep breath. I knew I could trust Tasha, right? "It was a Dhampir." I told her and she stiffened. I wasn't sure what I expected but it wasn't what happened next. She didn't even ask me how it was possible she just looked at me with a hard look in her eyes. "Dimitri?" I think my mouth opened a little bit. How did she even guess the truth so easily? We were so careful!

"I- what?" I asked her unable to form a coherent thought.

"You were going to tell him weren't you?" She asked me as she advanced on me her face twisting into a sinister look of malice that, paired with her scars, made her look like a malevolent demon. I backed away. I wasn't feeling very brave at the moment. The pure hatred coming from her glare froze my insides and I subconsciously put a hand to my stomach as if I could shield my baby from her anger.

"You won't tell him. Tell him it's Adrian's or something, but don't you dare tell him that that baby is his!" She demanded of me and I froze. How dare she tell me that I wouldn't tell Dimitri about his own child! He had every right to know.

"Tasha I can't just keep it from him! I won't! He deserves to know about his child!" Suddenly the old Rose kicked back in and I was me again. I was still scared shitless about this miracle pregnancy but that didn't mean I was going to be scared of Tasha Ozera.

"Then you need to leave!" I squared my shoulders. I wasn't going to be kicked out of my home because Tasha didn't want me to tell Dimitri he was going to be a father, something he's always wanted anyway.

"I am not leaving."

I turned my back to her and continued to the gym where Dimitri was waiting for me. Boy he was going to get the surprise of his life.

"You'd ruin his life, Rose?" She called to me and I stopped, but I didn't turn.

"He'll lose his job, his title, his freedom. His family will be ashamed of him for sleeping with a child and getting her pregnant. You'll take everything he has, everything he loves away from him? Are you really that selfish?"

I stood still. I was strong. I was a guardian. I could do this.

"He told me once he'd love to have children but he knew it wasn't likely to happen. I am carrying his child Tasha. Would you really ask me to take that from him? To hide it from him?" I asked her calmly hoping that she'd care more about Dimitri's feelings and stop verbally attacking me. After we had made love in the cabin Dimitri had told me we'd find some way to be together, to make this work. Surely we could still do it with a baby. It'd be harder but surely we could make it work still.

Her spiteful voice shook me from my thoughts.

"I can give him children too and he won't be arrested for rape of a minor afterward. I'll take care of Dimka but you need to leave."

I turned around and glared. She was still after him? She wasn't going to give up. Fine it didn't matter Dimitri loved me not her.

"I will not," I said calmly much like Dimitri would talk to me when I was being unreasonable. "Deprive my child of its father and I won't separate Dimitri from his baby."

I turned around to continue my journey to the gym. We were close enough to where we could see it but too far away to be heard by anyone there.

Suddenly I felt hot. I stopped and began to pant as sweat broke out on my skin.

_What's happening?_ I wondered. Suddenly it felt like my blood was boiling and I gave a soft cry of pain as I crumpled. I looked to Tasha. She had a wicked smile as she looked at me. It was then that I realized she was using her fire magic on me. She was burning me from the inside out.

"You're going to leave Rose. You are never going to come back." she kneeled in front of me. By this time I had tears silently flowing down my cheeks as I moaned in pain, as the heat only grew hotter. "If you ever do come back or contact Dimitri and the others I'll do worse then this to you. I'll burn your baby to a crisp inside you. You'll be lucky if you even give birth to a charred corpse after I'm done with it." I closed my eyes as true fear raced through me.

She jerked my head up by my hair and made me look at her. "Do you understand?" I weakly nodded and the pain was gone. I gasped in relief as my body cooled. I wanted to cry but I refused to show weakness in front of Tasha.

I stood on shaky legs and looked back to her. She gave me a satisfied grin then jerked her head toward the Dhampir dorms.

"Get your things and leave. Now!" I nodded and walked back to my dorm. I turned back to look at the gym where the love of my life and the father of my child was still waiting for me but I'd never come. And my heart broke.

I got to my room and quickly got my meager belongings together. My clothes, pictures; I looked at a picture of Dimitri and me not long after the attack. Lissa had insisted on taking it.

* * *

><p><span>Flash Back<span>

"Liss," I asked surprised. Lissa had walked into the gym just as I ducked a punch from Dimitri. We had been sparring for a few minutes now. "What are you doing here?"

Lissa smiled. "I was just thinking about you when I realized something. Rose you have a picture of all of your friends. Me, Eddie, Adrian, Christian, even Mason and Mia but you don't have one of Dimitri."

Dimitri and I looked to each other with confused glances. "Uh… ok?" I said as I gestured for her to continue. She held up her digital camera.

"Get close together I'll snap a picture of the two of you and make each of you a copy."

Dimitri looked to me then back to Lissa.

"Thank you Princess but I don't think that'd be appropriate."

I rolled my eyes he was in mentor mode and when he was like that he was all business.

I looped my arm through his and pulled him closer to me. "Oh come on Comrade, humor her. She won't let it go until she gets her way."

He looked between us and seemed to realize he was out numbered so he straightened up and hesitantly put an arm around my shoulders and I wrapped an arm around his waist. Lissa smiled and held up the camera.

"Say cheese!" Lissa said. I smiled big and held up my pointer and middle finger in a peace sign for the camera. She shot the picture and then looked at it.

"That was a good one." She said. I ran up next to her to see it while Dimitri got the gym set up for our next lesson.

Flash Back Ends

* * *

><p>Lissa had been right. It was a really good picture. I looked happy and Dimitri had had his eyes trained on me with a small, soft, loving smile on his face as if I was the most precious thing in his world.<p>

I carefully placed that picture in a little shoebox that I had put all of my pictures in. If only I had know then what I knew now then I'd have been able to tell Dimitri about the baby, he'd know that his copy of this photo was the first and only picture of him and me and our baby.

I felt the tears come again. I placed my hand on my abdomen. No matter how much I wanted Dimitri to know. No matter how much of a right he had to know about his son or daughter, our baby's life should always come first. That's one thing I knew for sure. I just hoped one day I'd be able to tell him about his son or daughter and he'd be able to hold him or her some day.

I picked up my small bag and walked to my door until a piece of paper caught my eye.

I quickly scrounged up a pen and grabbed the paper and wrote a quick note.

_Dear Dimitri,_

_I'm sorry but something has happened and I wanted to tell you, I really did, but something has happened. There has been a serious threat made on the life of someone I love and I can't take the risk they are bluffing. I know what you're thinking, Rose run away from a fight? Well, Comrade, I'm choosing my battles carefully this time around._

_I have to leave now. I love you I always will. I can't contact you or Lissa or anyone here again. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I hope I can see you again someday._

_Forever yours,_

_Your Roza_

As I finished writing the letter my tears fell on it, staining it.

I folded it in half and wrote Dimitri's name on the top and put it under my pillow, making sure that a small corner of the paper was sticking out. I knew Dimitri's sharp guardian eyes would see it. I turned and left never to return.

Tasha met me outside the dorm and lead me to the woods behind the cabin. She stood and watched me as I walked down the back road and suddenly a new fear set in.

How was I going to survive on my own with a baby to care for? I didn't know but somehow someway I'd make sure at the very least my baby found its way back to its father whether Tasha liked it or not.

* * *

><p>This is the first chapter of the new and improved You Were Mine For A Time. Isabella Rain helped with the grammar and spelling errors and added a few new things. We hope you all enjoy the story :)<p>

Richelle Mead owns VA. Thanks!


	2. Where is Roza?

**Chapter Two: Where Is Roza?**

Dimitri's POV

I glanced at the clock again. Rose was late, very late. It wasn't like her. I mean sure she would be a few minute late to practice, and even that had been improving lately, but almost half an hour?

I knew she hadn't been feeling well and that she had been trying to hide it, but I saw through her thinly veiled attempts at trying to act normally. I had begun to worry over her when she began to develop dark circles under her brown eyes that she tried to cover up with makeup. I sighed and closed my book. Something was wrong. I could feel it and the antsy feeling I'd had all day just confirmed it.

Maybe she was too sick to come to practice or worse she was passed out somewhere and vulnerable. A sharp pain went through my chest at the thought of my Roza so helpless.

I stood up and put my western book I had been trying to read in the pocket of my duster and almost sprinted to the girls' Dhampir dorms. I entered the building and saw that there was no one in the lobby. The matron wasn't even there. That was odd. I took the stairs two at a time as an irrational fear fueled my steps. Finally I made it to Rose's door. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. She was all right, I told myself. She was probably in her room fast asleep.

_Worst case I'll have to go in there and drag her out of bed for training._

The thought calmed me and I knocked on the door. No answer. That was expected Rose could sleep like the dead if she wanted to.

I opened the door and poked my head inside.

"Rose?" the room was dark the blackout curtains kept the sunlight from filtering in through the window. I flicked on the lights. Both so I could see her and hopefully rouse her so I could make sure she was ok.

The sight that met me in the harsh fluorescent lighting made my heart stop. The room was immaculate. The bed was made and the usual clutter Rose always had in her bedroom was gone. I stepped into the room and looked around. Rose was never this neat. Something was definitely wrong.

I looked to the place above her bed where she had always kept her photos taped to the wall. They were gone.

_No, no, no, no please no!_

I practically flew to her draws and jerked them opened. Most of her clothes where gone. I went to her closet, empty except for a few sweaters and hangers. I felt my heart constrict. I had to find her. She had to be here somewhere, right? She couldn't just walk out of the wards and no one would be dumb enough to let a novice out of the wards.

_She's eighteen now._ A traitorous voice whispered through my mind._ If she wanted to leave they couldn't legally stop her._ I shut my eyes and put my hands to my ears as if it would keep that damned voice out of my head.

She wouldn't just up and leave for no reason. I knew my Roza, she wouldn't leave her friends, the princess, me. Then my eyes flew open. Was the princess still here even? I turned from the closet I had been staring into, ready to leave the room and go check on the princess when something caught my eye. Under the pillow on Rose's bed something was sticking out.

I walked over and picked the pillow up and held it to my face for a minute. It smelled like her shampoo. I looked down at the mattress and there was a piece of paper folded in half with my name on it. I picked it up and put the pillow down. I sat down on her bed and read the note over.

_Dear Dimitri,_

_I'm sorry but something has happened and I wanted to tell you, I really did, but something has happened. There has been a serious threat made on the life of someone I love and I can't take the risk they are bluffing. I know what you're thinking, Rose run away from a fight? Well, Comrade, I'm choosing my battles carefully this time around._

_I have to leave now. I love you I always will. I can't contact you or Lissa or anyone here again. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I hope I can see you again someday._

_Forever yours,_

_Your Roza_

I read it over a few times and the more I read her words the angrier I became. She left. She was gone all because someone had the gall to threaten her?

_Something has happened._

What could have possibly happened that she'd felt the need to run and not come to me? Did she think I'd be angry? That I wouldn't care? Surely she knew that wasn't true. I'd protect her no matter what.

It was the end of May; trials were less then two months away. What could have made Rose run so close to graduating and getting her promise mark?

I stood up then, I didn't have time to fret about her schooling. The woman I loved was gone and she was scared I was going to find her if it cost me everything I had. I went to the only person who knew about Rose and I and the only person who could get a hold of Rose anywhere and anytime.

I banged on Ivashkov's door as loud as I could. _The stupid drunk better be sober or so help me._

The door opened and an exhausted looking Adrian Ivashkov stood before me, his hair bedraggled and dressed only in his boxers. He blinked at me and gave me one of his signature lopsided smiles.

"What do you want Belikov? Did Rose hurt your feelings?"

I glared. I couldn't stand Adrian Ivashkov at the best of times, but right now he was my only hope of finding Rose. I handed him the letter Rose wrote and as he read it over he seemed to suddenly not be so tired. He looked at me with wide, almost fearful eyes. "When did you find this?" He asked.

"A few minutes ago but I've been waiting for her for nearly half an hour." Adrian looked around then hurriedly ushered me inside. His room exuded the smell of alcohol and clove cigarettes. I looked at Adrian as he sat down. I felt myself fidgeting. I couldn't stand still. I needed to find Rose. My gut was telling me that she needed me and I hated not knowing if she was okay.

"Something pretty bad must have happened and this threat must have been a doosy." He said as he ran a hand through his hair. "You want me to see if I can find her?" I nodded once and waited. Adrian leaned back, took a deep breath, and suddenly he was in a trance similar to when Rose was pulled into Lissa head.

He was only in it for a minute when he came out.

"She's not asleep, try her cell." He said and stood up. I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed the number to the new iPhone that Lissa had bought for Rose's birthday. It rang and I found myself muttering.

"Come on Roza pick up, pick up. Damn it!" it went to voicemail and I listened as I heard her voice cheerfully say 'Hey you've reached Rose Hathaway, either I've lost my phone or you're on my bad side. Leave me a massage and I'll get back to you if I feel like it.' Then came the beep.

"Roza its Dimitri. Where the hell are you? Please call me back when you get this." I hung up and looked to Adrian he was texting on his own phone, trying to reach her.

"I'm going to see if the Princess might know where Rose is." I told him.

The Moroi nodded. "I'll keep trying to dream walk her." He told me and I nodded as I went out the door. "But this is Rose we're talking about. She can take care of herself. Most of the time she knows what she's doing."

"It's the other times that I'm worried about, Adrian." I said as I slammed his door behind me.

I had to stay calm the Princess would know where Rose was and everything would be ok.

I walked passed the matron in the Moroi girls' dorm without even looking at her and found my way to the princess' door. I knocked on it much more gently then I had Adrian's, Rose would kill me if I scared Lissa.

The door opened to reveal the tired form of Rose's best friend.

_Well at lest one of the girls is still here._

Lissa was dressed in night pants and a white tank top. Her hair was everywhere and her jade green eyes reflected her desire to return to her warm bed.

"Guardian Belikov?" She asked as she took me in. "What's wrong? Is Rose okay?" I felt my heart clench.

"I don't know I was hoping you could tell me." She looked confused. I had to be very careful how I said this. Lissa didn't know about Roza and I's relationship and I wasn't sure if Rose wanted her to know. "She's gone. She left a note saying something had happened and someone had threatened someone she cared about. I was hoping she might have confided in you about it."

Lissa blinked in shock. "If someone threatened Rose she'd have beaten the snot out of them. She wouldn't have run away." She opened the door wider and gestured for me to come in. As I did she was calling Rose's phone. Considering the frustrated expression on her face she got the same results as I did. Nothing.

"This isn't good." She said. She looked at me and I saw fear in her eyes. Lissa was always worried about Rose, just as Rose always worried for her. I looked at her from where I stood and gave her a soft look.

"Don't worry Princess, I'll find her and I'll bring her home." I gently reached out and squeezed her hand. God I hoped Rose was in her head right now. "I promise." Lissa nodded her head, giving my hand a soft squeeze in return.

I made sure Lissa was back in bed before I left and went straight to my room. I called Alberta to alert her of Rose's disappearance.

"What do you mean she's gone?" She asked me. I groaned. "She never came to practice and everything in her room is either gone or something she couldn't carry."

I heard Alberta curse. "That girl has got to stop running away!" she exclaimed. "I'll call Guardian Hathaway. We need to have a meeting to discuss forming a search party, but since she's eighteen we might not be able to. If we do, I take it you'll be one of the leaders?"

I narrowed my eyes in determination. "Without a doubt." I said. We hung up and I looked around my room. I let the worry, the fear and the anger take hold and I reached for the closest thing to me, my alarm clock, and I threw it against the wall. Then I began to take my anger out on the rest of the things in my room. Tables and chairs were thrown and upturned; I ripped the sheets off my bed and kicked the mattress repeatedly and all the while silent tears streamed down my face. My Roza, my beautiful Roza. Her face kept flashing through my mind. Her laugh was ringing in my ears and suddenly images of her alone, scared, without protection or shelter had me seeing red. I didn't know why I felt so strongly that she needed help this time, but I knew that Rose wasn't running away for her usual reasons.

When I got my hands on the bastard that had sent her away, I'd kill them.

* * *

><p>Here is Chapter two. I hope you all like this newer version of the story. Please review.<p>

RICHELLE MEAD OWNS VA!


	3. The Good Samaritan

**Chapter Three: A Good Samaritan**

I was hunched over another ditch as I got sick for, only God knew, how many times that day.

_I don't think I can handle this on my own._ I thought as I sat back on my knees and tried to breath through the nausea. I'll deny I ever said this, but I really wanted my mother. She'd be pissed at me if she found out about the baby but at lest she'd know how to deal with this stupid morning sickness.

I put my forehead against the rough bark of the oak tree and just tried to calm my shaking body. I was so fucking scared and I hated it! How did I let this happen? I put a hand to my belly and cradled my unborn child. Not even two months along and already I was screwing up this kid's life.

I laughed humorlessly. How the hell was I going to do this? I didn't know anything about being a mother. Mine wasn't exactly the best role model for Mother of the Year.

"Hey kid you okay?" I looked up at the road. There was a robin egg blue Volkswagen with a woman's head sticking out the passenger window.

"I'm fine." I said, hoping she'd just leave. Instead her blue green eyes narrowed.

"Yeah and I'm married to George Clooney." She muttered as she got out of her car.

She was dressed in a black skirt that came to her knees and a white button up blouse. Her hair was cut into a bob that barely came to her chin and was a light brown almost reddish color. She stepped over the ditch and came to kneel beside me. She looked me over cautiously.

"You look like hell kid." She said as she stood up and pulled me to my feet gently.

"Come on." She said in a bored kind of voice and practically dragged me to her car. She opened the door as I tried my hardest to get out of her grip but I was too tired, too sick and honestly I felt a little light headed. I got in the passengers seat and the woman got into the drivers. Without a word, she took off down the road. We were quiet for a minute until she finally spoke.

"Name's Maggie," She said. I looked over toward her and saw she was giving me a small smile as if she were trying to make me feel at ease. Maybe this horrible day was getting better.

"Rose." I said as I pressed my forehead against the cool glass of the window.

"So whatcha running from Rose?" She asked me. I looked at her with wide eyes.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Its not exactly rocket science kid. You're what seventeen, maybe eighteen? You have to be running from something." I closed my eyes and then looked out the window as the familiar landscape of the road to the Academy flew by me. My life, my future, it was all over now.

"Oh that's what it is." I looked to her confused and her eyes darted to my flat stomach. I looked down to see that I was unconsciously holding my hands protectively over my stomach.

I looked back to Maggie and she had a sad almost wistful expression on her face as she kept her eyes on the road. "How far along are you?" I bit my lower lip and glanced out the window again.

"Six weeks. I just found out earlier today." I told her.

She nodded. "So what was it? Your parents flip out and kick you out?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No I-I was going to tell the father but someone… convinced me to leave before I could."

Maggie's eyes narrowed. "I take it convinced doesn't mean what its suppose to."

I sadly smirked. "Nope."

She looked at me out of the corner of her eye for a minute then shrugged. "Your business you'll tell me when you want to."

I sighed. "Could you just drop me off at the nearest shelter?" I asked her.

Maggie scoffed. "A shelter isn't the best place for a pregnant teenager, trust me. You can come stay with me until we figure something out."

I looked at her, shock clear in my features. "Why would you do that?" I asked her.

She looked at me with knowing eyes and simply said. "I've been where you are and I guess I just wished someone had helped me."

I nodded as she drove us out of Missoula and into the next town.

We pulled into the driveway of a small apartment complex and Maggie took me to hers on the ground floor.

"Sorry you'll have to sleep on the couch. Its just a one bedroom." I nodded and sat down. It was big and comfortable. Her whole apartment was nice in a quaint kind of way. I liked it. The walls where painted a tan color and red throw rugs where placed strategically around the floor. Her kitchen was separated from the living room by a small counter and looked small but cozy. Even though it looked harmless, I let my eyes search the place for any threats.

"Nice place." I said with a genuine smile.

She smiled happily at me. "Thanks." She said. "You look like you're about to pass out at any moment. Go ahead and get some sleep. I just got off work and I'm about ready for a nap." I nodded and fell down on my side. I wrapped my arms around my middle and brought my knees up so I was in the fetal position. Just as I lost myself to the world of dreams I felt Maggie gently place a blanket over me.

"Good night kid." Then she put out the light and went to her room and I closed my eyes, prepared to sleep.

Until I was dragged into Lissa's head, anyway.

* * *

><p><span>In Lissa's Head<span>

I, or Lissa, was sitting on a bench as she watched the flurry of activity. The guardians had gathered to discuss well, me.

"Hathaway has done this before." Stan said as he stood in front of Dimitri who looked like he was ready to kill someone, hate to be the idiot that pissed the Russian God off. "She's not a minor anymore, if she wants to leave the Academy she's welcome to.

_I kind of wish he was looking at Tasha like that. _I thought to myself.

_Oh Rose. _Lissa's thoughts trickled into my mind as she fretted over my absence. The only reason she and the others where here was because Dimitri had insisted. _I hope you're okay. Why did you leave us?_

I felt bad, I really did, but there was nothing else I could do. I couldn't let Tasha hurt my baby and I wasn't sure if the others would believe me in the first place. They trusted her unwaveringly, just as I had. Besides, Tasha was Christian's aunt. She raised him, loved him. I couldn't take his perfect picture of his aunt from him. He'd had too much taken from him already.

Lissa glanced to Christian, who was sitting next to his aunt I felt an irrational fear stop my heart at the sight of her but soon it was replaced with fury. How could she sit there so calmly when all of my friends were franticly trying to find me? How could she put them through that, how could she put Dimitri through that?

_Tasha has been very… happy today. I wonder why?_

_Yes! Good girl Lissa! _I thought as my best friend took notice of Tasha's calm demeanor.

"In case you haven't noticed guardian Alto," Dimitri practically snarled at the older man. "Every other time Rose has run away she's had a reason. To protect or retrieve someone else, she wouldn't have run if she didn't have a reason! Or did you forget Spokane? And let's not forget the attack on the Academy. Why would she risk her guardian career on a whim?"

Stan threw his hands in the air like he was getting frustrated.

Then someone else stood up. My mother.

"Guardian Belikov is right," she said with a hard edge to her voice. "My daughter never does anything without a reason. Whether we send a search party or not I will go looking for her." I felt my heart clench. My mom looked like she was ready to battle the hounds of hell if it meant finding me. I never really realized that she cared that much.

Alberta stood up from her chair and spoke. "Ellen has reluctantly given me permission to send one Guardian on the hunt for Rosemarie." She said as she looked seriously at everyone in the room. "I've selected Guardian Belikov because he is her mentor and should something have happened she just might listen to him."

Dimitri looked deadly as determination steeled his beautiful dark brown eyes that I loved. Half of me was scared he would find me and Tasha would hurt my baby. The other half wanted to call him and tell him to come get me and tell him everything.

"My charge has given me leave until Rose is found." My mother said. "I'll accompany Guardian Belikov." Dimitri nodded to my mother.

"Of course Guardian Hathaway." He said as respectful as ever. Man, my mom was going to kill him when they found me, and I knew they'd find me sooner or later.

"You leave in the morning." Dimitri and my mother nodded and turned and left.

Lissa got up then to follow them along with the others.

"Dimka can I speak with you please?" Tasha said.

_Did she just bat her eyes at him?_ Lissa wondered as she watched her boyfriend's aunt flirt with the father of my child. He nodded though he looked like he would rather follow my mother. She took his hand and led him down the hall and Lissa, God bless her, followed.

* * *

><p><span>Dimitri's POV<span>

I followed Tasha as she led me to the end of the hall in the opposite direction of where Janine went. I was anxious to start the search and find Rose. I knew she could take care of herself but that didn't stop me from worrying about her.

"Dimka?" I looked up at Tasha and realized I had zoned out. Her eyes were kind and concerned. I hated to worry her, she was a good friend, had been since we were children, so I put up my guardian mask as to appear normal for her.

"Sorry Tasha, what was that?" I asked her.

"I said I think I should be heading off soon." I nodded. Tasha had been here since late March after the attack. She had wanted to make sure Christian and the others where safe. It would make sense that she'd have to leave sooner or later.

"Be safe." I told her genuinely. "I'll see you soon." I turned to head toward Guardian Hathaway's room so we could decide where to start our search when I felt Tasha grab my arm.

"Wait a minute." I turned back to her confused. Did she not realize that I had a missing novice to find, not to mention the love of my life? "Have you given anymore thought about becoming my guardian?" I wrinkled my brow. Where was this coming from? I thought I told her during Christmas that I was need here.

"With Rose gone there's not really any reason for you to stay. They'll find another guardian for Lissa, maybe one closer to her age. Besides you can't always put your life on hold for these girls Dimka. There's not really a reason for you to give up a chance for a brighter future. Neither Lissa nor Rose would want you to turn down this opportunity for them. They both would want you happy."

I looked at her stunned. I knew the Princess wouldn't grudge me taking Tasha's offer. She was a genuine, kind person. Rose on the other hand would be crushed and I could never stay away from her for so long. I loved her and I was staying as close to her as I could.

"No Tasha," I said kindly. "I'm sorry but I can't leave I have too much here that I still need to do."

Her face fell and I saw disappointment in her eyes. "I understand Dimka but you can't help Rose if she doesn't want it." She said sadly, as if the thought of Rose in any kind of danger or trouble bothered her greatly. "I've been worried about her lately. I mean she has quit the reputation among the Moroi boys doesn't she? And Adrian is constantly around her," she shook her head sadly. "I-I just hope she doesn't end up in a commune."

The image her words invoked caused my blood to both boil and freeze. That would never happen I wouldn't let it and if it did happen I'd personally kill every single little bastard that had the nerve to touch her!

I got my emotions under control once more and looked at Tasha levelly.

"I promise Tasha I won't let that happen." Something in my voice must have gotten her attention because she looked up at me with wide blue eyes.

"You love her." She said. "Rose I mean, she's why you don't want to leave." I recoiled as if I had been slapped. _Damn! _I thought. I hadn't meant to reveal my feelings so easily.

I nodded my head. Tasha was one of my closest friends and I trusted her to keep this between us. "Yes, Tasha I do. I love her very much and I won't rest until I've found her and she's safe here where she belongs."

Tasha smiled at me sadly. "I hope you find her then."

I smiled and then left to meet up with Janine.

* * *

><p><span>Lissa's POV<span>

_Dimitri was in love with Rose? Why hadn't I known that? Does she love him back?_ I couldn't help wondering as I watched Dimitri leave. I was hiding behind the leafy plant in the corner and neither Tasha or Dimitri had noticed me.

I watched as the tall, stoic guardian walked down the hall. I had admired him since he stood up for Rose when Ms. Kirova had wanted to send her away when we had been brought back. He was kind enough, if not a little antisocial. I had even seen a difference in Rose since he had come into our lives. He was good for her. I loved Rose, she was like the sister I had always wanted but never had, and if she had to be in love with someone I was glad it was Dimitri Belikov.

I looked back at Tasha. Something was off about her lately. When I looked at her face she had a spiteful angry expression as she watched Dimitri go. I had never seen such an expression on her face before and I couldn't help the shiver of fear race up my spine.

* * *

><p>So here is where the changes begin to really take affect. I feel this is more realistic then Tasha out right demanding Dimitri to come with her. Isabella Rain has been a big help and I greatly appreciate her for her help.<p>

Richelle Mead Owns VA!


	4. Safe Heaven

**Chapter Four: Safe Haven**

When I woke up the next morning I wasn't sure where I was at first. As I looked around, the previous day's advents came rushing back.

_So. _I thought to myself as I looked out the window to see the sun beginning to set. _ I'm alone, pregnant, with a psychotic bitch that wants my baby's father, dead set on possibly killing my baby. What do I do now?_

"Oh hey you're up!" I looked up as Maggie came around the bar to the living room. She handed me a plate of eggs. "I made you some breakfast." She said and held a plate out to me. The very sight of the yellow food made my stomach turn. I flew from the couch to her kitchen trashcan and hurled into it. Yuck.

"I guess that's a no to the breakfast then?" I groaned and flopped onto the floor next to the trash. _I hate pregnancy! _I thought miserably.

Maggie came into the kitchen and gave me a sympathetic smile then went to her cabinet and got something out of it.

"Here, saltines, they should help." I made a face as the very thought of food made me want to puke again but I obediently took the crackers and ate a couple. She was right they did help a little.

Maggie cleaned up the dishes she had used to make me the eggs. I took in her appearance and realized she was dressed the same way as when she had picked me up from the side of the road. She turned to me with a smile on her face.

"Ok kid, one thing you have to know about pregnancy is that you need stability. If you don't have a man to take care of the two of you, you need a job." She then jerked her head toward the hall. "First door on the right is the bathroom. Freshen up and get changed. You're coming with me to talk to my boss."

I wasn't sure if she was punking me or being serious. She had this playful aura around her but at the same time she seemed almost as serious as Dimitri.

We stared at each other until her foot started tapping. So she was serious. I sighed and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes from my backpack and went to shower and change.

I was out in no time and threw my damp hair into a high ponytail, exposing my Molnija marks to the world. I made sure I still had my Nazar. Ever since mom had given it to me during Christmas last year I never took it off.

I stepped out of the bathroom and Maggie grinned and nodded her head in approval at the sight of my t-shirt and jeans.

As we left the apartment Maggie began to tell me about Joe and her.

"My name is Maggie Hail," she said. "And Joe's full name is Jose Martinez but we call him Joe. He owns the diner in the middle of town and he's also the chef. He's crazy funny but he considers all his workers family so if anybody screws with you let him know and he'll handle it."

I nodded. "How did you meet him?" I asked curiously.

Maggie smiled. "Lets just say that he helped me when I need someone the most." She then wrapped an arm around my shoulder. She was a little taller then my five feet four inches. Maybe three inches taller or so. I got into the front seat of her Volkswagen and she pulled from the apartment complex's parking lot.

I had lived in the Academy all of my life and been to Missoula several times during that time, but I had never once been to this town. I think its name was Oakville.

It was a quaint little town too. I could see raising my son or daughter here.

_What am I thinking? I have to go back sooner or later. Lissa needs me I'm her guardian._

I had no idea how I was going to manage getting back to the Academy without invoking Tasha's wrath on my baby, but I was going to do it.

_Maybe I can wait until the baby is born?_

I shook my head at that idea. Trials were near the beginning of June. Less then a month away. I'd be two months along exactly in about two weeks. By the time trials came around I'd be almost three. I didn't know what to do but take this one step at a time.

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when Maggie parked the car in the parking lot of an old looking building called Joe's Diner. It reminded me of something from a movie based in the fifties.

I got out and followed Maggie into it.

I saw a pretty little blonde smile at an elderly man as she took his order. "The usual Mr. Larson?" I heard her ask.

"Hey Maggie girl!" I looked toward the voice to see a Hispanic man coming from the kitchen. "About time you got here I was starting to think you ditched me."

Maggie smiled and rolled her eyes. "I though about it but then I thought I'd better not. You'd kick my ass if I didn't come into work."

"Damn straight." He then looked over to me. He had kind brown eyes and a small black beard. He was fit but not nearly as muscled and lean as Dimitri. His messy curls were as deep, rich black.

He smiled. "This the girl you called about?" he asked Maggie. She nodded as she put her purse under the counter and signed in. "Yup that's her. I figured after Samantha left we'd have an opening. She's on her own so she needs the money."

Joe nodded, as he looked me over. If it had been anyone else I'd say he was checking me out but his gaze was the wrong kind of friendly for that.

"Ok," he said. "Why don't you come with me and talk a little and see where it goes yeah?" I nodded and followed him to his office. As we went through the kitchen I saw a big bald white man at the stove. He looked at me curiously.

"I'll be right back Mike, I got a possible newbie to interview."

The cook, Mike, nodded and went back to flipping the burgers but not before giving me a kind smile.

"That's Michael James we call him Mike though. He's my back up chef I guess you could say. He helps me cook the orders and takes my place when I can't make it." Joe explained.

I nodded in understanding. He opened the door to a small office. I sat down in the fold out chair in front of his little desk and he took a seat in the computer chair behind it.

"So what's your name?" he asked me.

I smiled. "Rose." I said. I was unsure how to act around this guy. All the adults I'd ever really encountered very rarely looked on me with favor. Mostly it was between tolerance and disdain. Dimitri was the only one that had ever really thought I could do anything worthwhile.

"Yeah I know that, Maggie told me, but what is your full name?"

I glared. I hated being condensed. "Rosemarie Hathaway." I told him.

He nodded. "That's pretty. Now how old are you?"

I sighed. "I'm eighteen."

He nodded and gave me a small smile. "Maggie told me you were pregnant." I stiffened but if he noticed he didn't say anything. "Lucky for you I love kids. So you definitely will have a place to bring him when he's older and my sister baby sits so she won't mind watching the little guy once he's born." I blinked. He acted as if this was the most natural thing in the world, helping me, I mean. For as long as I could remember it was always me making sacrifices for other people. The fact I had ran away from home so that the unborn child of the man I loved could survive was proof of that.

I felt tears prick my eyes as this complete stranger's kindness touched me. I wiped the traitorous tears away, _stupid hormones._

"Well I don't really have much to talk to you about. I usually need a form of I.D. but I'll let it slide for now since you have Maggie vouching for you. But if you don't have any you need to get some."

I nodded. "Thanks." I had no idea how I was pulling that off. I don't even know where to go to get my stupid birth certificate and I'm pretty sure my mom had my social security card. What a mess.

Joe stood up and handed me an apron.

"We do have a dress code here. Black knee length skirt and white polo shirt or blouse and tennis shoes but you can wear that for today." I took the apron.

"You want me to start now?" I asked in surprise.

He nodded. "Yup the sooner the better. For all of us, including your baby."

I nodded. He was right. If I was going to be ready for when I gave birth I needed money.

I stood up and took a deep breath. "Thanks." Joe gave a big smile that reached his eyes. "Welcome to the family Rosie."

* * *

><p><span>A Week Later: Dimitri's POV<span>

We had been searching for Roza for a week. It'd been one agonizing week since I've seen my Roza and I was starting to worry more and more. She always came home as soon as she had accomplished whatever insane mission she felt like she had set out to do and it had never taken her this long before.

The only time she had been gone this long was when she was on the run with Lissa to protect her from Victor and it had taken us two years to find them that time. I couldn't wait two years to see her again.

"I think I might have a lead, Dimitri." Janine's voice pulled me out of my troubled thoughts. We were in a crowded nightclub tonight, we didn't truly expect Rose to be here, but we went in with an attitude to expect the unexpected.

The girl Janine was pulling me toward did look like Rose in the flashing colors of the dance lights around us and for a split second I let my heart believe that we could have found her.

I moved in front of Janine so that we could easily get through the dancing bodies of young adults. I hated night clubs and I was tempted to have Rose run so many laps when we got her home that her legs would fall off.

The girl left before we could reach her and we followed. Her long brown hair swished innocently behind her as we followed her down dimly lit alley outside of the club. She hadn't even noticed we were there.

Subconsciously, she flipped her hair off her neck and my heart froze.

There were fresh, deep bite marks surrounded by dark bruises there from a recent feeding.

_NO!_ I thought desperately. Janine's posture stiffened beside me as she noticed the same thing I did. Once we were out of the lights of the street lamps, we made our move.

With guardian speed and dexterity, we over took her and spun her around toward us by a grip on her shoulder. I had only seen the side of her face when I dropped my hand.

Relief flooded my heart and mind as I saw the girl's face. Her eyes were the wrong color, her nose wasn't small enough.

This wasn't Rose.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the dhampir cried out. She was uneasy on her feet from her recent feeding, to the untrained eye she would just appear intoxicated, she struggled to stay upright from our swift movements. She was a beautiful girl and I honestly felt very sad about the life she so obviously led. I could only hope Rose hadn't succumbed to a similar fate.

I released my grip on her shoulder and stepped away. "Sorry, wrong person." We both stepped way from her. She glared at us with a pathetic, drug muddled look. Without waiting to find out more, she stumbled off again, not even bothering to make sure she was safe.

Janine and I exchanged a look. We didn't need to say anything. We were both thinking the same thing.

We had to find Rose and quick.

When I finally went to sleep that night, Roza haunted my dreams but unlike all my other dreams of her all I saw was her with bruises on her neck and a drugged and dizzied look on her face.

* * *

><p>And Chapter Four is up! Let me know what you all think.<p>

Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy


	5. Heartbeat

**Chapter Five: Heartbeat**

The first week I spent with Maggie was wonderful, I guess. She was a very easy person to live with and we got along wonderfully. She even bought me clothes I'd need for when I got bigger and a few nursing bras for my tender breasts.

Working at the diner was like working with family. Everyone there welcomed me with open arms. Hell some of the girls that I worked with had even began to plan a baby shower for me. I missed my friends at the academy terribly but I was happy here and I wanted my child to grow up in this and not in the world of the Moroi where Dhampirs were seen as merely products on an assembly line.

Another good thing about working in a diner, you become friends with the chef. Joe was constantly making me something for my cravings, which had started a few days after I began to work at the diner.

"Hey Joe?" I called as I walked into the kitchen. It was my lunch break and I was starving since my morning sickness was still going strong and I had upchucked what little breakfast I had managed to eat that morning.

"I could kill for a veggie omelet." I had been craving healthy foods, which was so unlike me since I usually hated healthy stuff. If Dimitri could see me now he'd have had a heart attack. He had been trying to get me to eat a little healthier for months, more fruits and veggies and not as many donuts, as it turned out the very thought of donuts made me feel sick to my stomach.

Joe looked at me and laughed. He really was funny in a crazy kind of way. He made jokes about everything and once when I had opened up about Dimitri a little, telling him and Maggie that Dimitri was Six foot Seven and packed full of muscle. I had seen first hand Joe's flare for embarrassing comments.

* * *

><p><span>Flashback<span>

"So Rosie," Maggie said as her, Joe, and me we all sitting at a table. It was midnight and we had just closed up the diner.

"How tall is your baby's father?" I gave a strange look_. What kind of question is that?_ I wondered.

"Uh- he was six foot seven. Why?" Maggie winced. Then she kind of laughed. "You've never heard that your height and the baby's father's height could determine how big a baby you have? If you're having a boy he'll probably be a big little demon, still might be a big one if it's a girl."

I thought about having a son as tall as Dimitri and I couldn't help but smile. I was kind of hoping for a boy. I imagined him right then and there. He'd look like his father except his hair would be darker like mine. He'd be my little comrade junior.

Joe suddenly broke me from my thoughts. "The guy was Six foot seven? How the hell did he not break you? You're so tiny!"

I blushed at the image his words provoked. I was not going into my sexual history with Joe, nope not going to happen.

I shrugged. "I'm tough." Then I got up and went to the kitchen to get my things since we were leaving soon.

Flashback Ends

* * *

><p>That had been one of the most embarrassing questions I had ever been asked.<p>

"Here you go mommy," Joe said as he sat the huge ass veggie omelet on the counter in front of me. He had been calling me mommy since I started working here.

_So you get used to it, 'cause it's all you're going to hear for the next eighteen years._

The omelet was so good. Laura, a pretty blond that I had gotten pretty close to since working here, sat a glass of water down next to me. I nodded.

As I ate, Maggie came to the counter and raised an eyebrow. Damn, can everyone do that but me?

"Hungry?" she asked me and I nodded. Maggie had been great. She had bought me the book, 'What to Expect When You're Expecting', and was always there to rub my back and hold my hair when I got sick. She's very motherly, kind of how I wished my mom had been. I got a little sad whenever I thought of the others, or Dimitri. They were frantic. I had been pulled into Lissa's head a few times during the week.

Dimitri and my mom were looking for me desperately. I had seen Dimitri through Lissa's eyes one of the few times he had come back to campus and he had looked terrible. Like he hadn't eaten or slept in days. My mom hadn't looked much better and she was on her phone a lot.

Lissa hadn't had the chance to talk to Dimitri about his conversation with Tasha but now that she knew to look for it, she could see the fear in Dimitri's face and it was way more than the fear a mentor has for his missing student. It was the fear a man has when he can't find the most precious being in his life.

"I've set you up an appointment at the clinic with Dr. Wright." I was pulled from my thoughts once more and I looked up at her. She was smiling. "It's tomorrow morning at nine. I'll get you up."

I wasn't sure if seeing a doctor was a good idea. I'm sure my mom and Dimitri could get a hold of my medical records somehow, but my baby's health had to come first. I nodded my thanks to Maggie.

Suddenly, I could feel the familiar pain of hurt wafting through the bond. She was still hurt from finding out second hand about Dimitri and me. She understood why I hadn't told her, but it still didn't change the fact that it hurt her. _She's always trying to protect me._ Lissa thought as I was taking another bite of my omelet. I felt her emotions pull me in and the next thing I knew I was pacing in Lissa's bedroom. Christian, Eddie, and Adrian were sitting in her room, scattered across the bed and the floor.

"Why can't she just let us help her? Why did she have to run?"

I felt the darkness grow and grow in Lissa and I took some of it. I didn't want her to do something she'd regret.

As I felt that same irrational anger I always did when I absorbed Lissa's dark emotions, Christian got up and wrapped Lissa in his arms. I could feel his arms around me as well, though to me it was merely the ghost of his touch.

"Lissa, you have to calm down. You know getting this worked up only hurts you and Rose. If she's in trouble she needs to keep a cool head and she can't do that if she's absorbing your darkness."

Adrian stood up and walked over to Lissa. "I did see some of the darkness in your aura disappear." He then pulled out a clove cigarette and lit it. "That means Rose is alright and probably still looking out for you."

Lissa sighed and calmed herself down. As she calmed I managed to get my own anger under control.

"Rosie?" I shook my head and focused on Maggie and Joe who were watching me with concern.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked as they looked to each other then back.

"I asked what the father's name was." Maggie said. "You don't have to tell me I'm just curious."

I gave her a small, unnerved smile. "I'll tell you some other time."

Maggie nodded in understanding.

"Well you girls can head home. If you have to be at the clinic early tomorrow then you need your sleep." Joe said as he turned to go back into the kitchen.

Maggie and I smiled at each other. I finished my omelet and practically ran to the car. In the book Maggie gave me, it had said that you should be able to hear your baby's heartbeat at around six weeks. I was seven, almost eight, weeks along so I was very eager to have an ultrasound.

Maggie laughed at my childlike eagerness and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Are we going home or what?" I asked loudly.

* * *

><p><span>Dimitri's POV<span>

It had been a week, almost two, since I had seen my Roza. I had no idea where she was or what had happened to her. I was looking through the reports that the Alchemists and one of Janine's sources had found for us on Rose and the princess's time in Oregon.

Lissa had said that her and Rose hadn't made any strong connections with any one of their housemates or classmates, but that didn't mean that Rose didn't have someone she could go to there.

Janine hung up the phone. She had been practically attached to that thing since Alberta had given us permission to search for Rose and, not for the first time, I wondered who she was talking to.

"We have a lead." She said. I got up and threw my duster on and got my stake, gun, and the rest of the supplies we would need on our search. I had no idea who Janine was constantly talking to but if it meant I'd find Rose, then I didn't care if it was the devil himself.

"We are going to Portland. They think they've seen her there." Janine said.

"Then," I told her, as I made sure we had everything that we needed. "We leave tomorrow morning."

As the sun rose all I could think was that soon, Roza would be safe in my arms where she belonged.

* * *

><p><span>A Couple of Hours Later at Rose's Doctor's Appointment<span>

I was nervous. Any other time I had ever been in a clinic it was usually because I was injured somehow, not because I was carrying a child. I sat on the uncomfortable plastic chair and bounced my knee as if fidgeted nervously.

What if something was wrong? I felt the irrational fear that something could be wrong with my baby. I had also read that you're more likely to miscarry during the first three months and that scared the shit out of me. If I lost this baby, then running away was for nothing.

"Mrs. Hathaway?" I looked up as a older nurse with greying hair called my name. Maggie and me got up and went up to her. She looked like a bitch, and with the way she looked me up and down, I didn't think she thought very highly of me either.

"I'm Rose Hathaway and I'm not married." I told her and she scoffed.

"Oh you're one of those." What the hell did that mean? "Well come on then Dr. Wright doesn't have all day."

I looked to Maggie and she stuck her tongue out at her back. I giggled causing the nurse to give me the stink eye as she looked back at me.

She led us to an examination room and told us that Dr. Wright would be right in.

As soon as the door closed Maggie began to laugh. "I think that woman had to be the most sour person I've ever met." She said as she sat down in a chair. I took my spot on the table and looked around. There were posters dotting the wall that showed the inside of a woman at different stages of pregnancy. I saw the one that matched up with my own condition and was shocked to see how small the baby looked in the picture. It was small, about the size of a kidney bean. It looked fragile to me and I put a hand to my stomach. My baby was that small right now.

Before my thoughts could go down a darker road the doctor walked in. He was a middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair. He had laugh lines and crows feet at the corner of his eyes.

"Well I take it you're Miss Hathaway?" He asked as he sat on a rolling stool.

I nodded and looked to Maggie nervously. She smiled comfortingly.

"So I take it this is your first pregnancy?" He asked me as he wrote some stuff on the report in his lap.

I nodded. "Yes sir." I told him. I wasn't usually so polite but this guy was going to be taking care of the most important thing in my life. You bet your ass I wasn't going to use my typical snarky attitude with him.

He nodded. "Alright and how old are you Hun?" He looked up at me. I took a deep breath.

"I'm eighteen." I told him.

He nodded. "And your age at conception?" I felt my face try to heat up but I refused to let the blush show.

"Seventeen." He scribbled something down then looked up at me again.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" I thought carefully about that.

I shook my head. "I haven't had one in almost a year." He stopped writing and looked up at me. He ran his eyes over me then and noticed for the first time my body shape. "Um…I used to train a lot." When Lissa and I had run away, my period had started up again for the first time since middle school. Without the training, my body had the chance to gain some body fat, and with that fat nature brought me back my special monthly presents.

He blinked his eyes a few times at me before he wrote some more stuff on the pad in front of him. It was starting to get quite annoying. I wish he'd just tell me what he was thinking.

"Miss Hathaway. You don't have the regular physique of a gymnast. Normally women with very little body fat also don't possess," He gestured toward my chest, "Such well developed breasts." I blushed ever so slightly.

"I've had them since I started puberty. My training didn't really start until I was in the eighth grade." Which was true. Sure we'd trained, but nothing like what we did in the upper years at the Academy. It wasn't like I could just tell him I was a Vampire/ Human crossbreed.

That seemed to make sense to him. He scribbled some more and then set his pad aside. I looked over at Maggie, she was eyeing me curiously as she tried to figure me out.

He then stood up. "Alright." He took a blood pressure cuff and wrapped it around my upper arm.

"We are just going to check your blood pressure." He finished with that and read the results. He nodded and muttered. "Good, very good."

Then he took his stethoscope and put it under my shirt. I winced; it was freezing!

"Alright, breathe deep." I did as he told me to, then he sat back down and smiled at me.

"Alright Ms. Hathaway, since this is your first pregnancy I'm going to let you know what is most likely going to happen. Your baby at this point is," He then pointed to the poster I had been looking at. "This small. Now he hasn't developed much. He does have little webbed toes and fingers and his brain is developing very well. " He took his glasses off. "As for you, you'll probably go up a bra size, which is normal, since your body is preparing itself to nourish your baby, and you'll get fatigued easily since your body is working around the clock to nurture and grow your baby. So you need to rest as much as possible."

I nodded. "Okay." He smiled and patted my hand. "It's not as scary as it sounds dear."

I smiled and nodded. "Now your diet. You have to eat healthy," Maggie laughed at that.

"That won't be a problem doc, that's all she's been craving."

The Doctor laughed. And then continued. "No raw meat: Uncooked seafood and rare or undercooked beef or poultry should also be avoided because of the risk of contamination with coliform bacteria, toxoplasmosis, and salmonella. No deli meats either. Deli meats have been known to be contaminated with listeria which can cause miscarriage."

I nodded as I took everything in.

"Are there any questions you have before we continue?" he asked.

I nodded. "What do I need to avoid so I don't miscarry? I asked. The thought had been bothering me since I read that damned chapter on miscarriage.

He nodded.

"Miscarriage isn't something you can really prevent or predict. It could happen because of physical trauma, stress or genetics just to name a few." He reached into the folder and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here is a list of things that can cause a miscarriage. Read it over and if you have any questions all you have to do is ask." I looked over the list.

It was mainly things such as age, a past history of miscarriages, diseases, birth defects, drug use, and other things along those lines. It was as I looked over the list that it hit me. These were things that caused defects in humans. If I thought about it, I had never heard of a Dhampir loosing a baby. Then I remembered my baby was an anomaly of an anomaly. Anything was possible.

_So pretty much most of this stuff could be avoided. _ I felt a little better about that.

"Okay now Ms. Hathaway, are there any medical problems in your family that we need to be aware of?" He asked. I glanced around trying to think.

"No I don't think so anyway." He nodded and started to scribble again.

He then looked up. "Health history or the father and his family?" I gulped. I knew nothing like that about Dimitri's family so I merely shrugged. He sighed and continued to add to his growing list or whatever he was making.

Dhampirs were healthy though. We didn't get sick. Even if we did get sick, this doctor wouldn't know anything about it. Hell, I didn't know anything about birth defects in Morois and Dhampirs. I really should see a doctor from my world, but that wasn't an option. Not now at least.

"Alright we need to do some tests and check you out then we'll get a look at your little one." He said. He took my arms and took some blood. After he sent that off he had me get set for a thorough physical. He had me dress in a hospital gown and had me lay down for a pelvic exam. Maggie held my hand as I winced and flinched at the strange feeling of the doctor poking and prodding at me down there. He even did a pap smear to check for cancer, not that he'd find any.

"Alright, everything looks good down there." He then handed me a cup. "We're gonna need a urine sample." He then pointed me to the bathroom and I did what need to be done and gave him the test.

He tested me for STDs such as chlamydia, gonorrhea, syphilis, and hepatitis B and then tested my immunity for chicken pox and measles. They were pointless tests, but I couldn't tell him that.

Finally once he was done and I changed back into my clothes, he had me lay down and raise my shirt to reveal my flat stomach. He looked at it as he got the ultrasound machine set up.

"I'm sure you know that heavy exercising is a no-no, correct?" He asked me.

"Yeah I figured." I told him. He smiled.

"Short walks should be fine and some light running couldn't hurt. I'd also advise pregnancy yoga to keep your body relaxed and healthy." I took in his advice as he put the cold jelly to my stomach.

He then smeared the jelly with the nozzle and a blurry picture of the inside of my uterus appeared on the screen.

"Alright now." He said absentmindedly as he adjusted some knobs and adjusted the wand on my stomach.

Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of a fast beating heart.

I looked up. "What is that?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"The reason I love this job. That is your baby's heart beat." I smiled as I felt tears run down my cheeks. I thought that Dimitri's voice would always be the most beautiful sound in my world, but I think our baby had just one-upped his father by a landslide.

"And if you look here," Dr. Wright said as he pointed to the middle of the screen. "This is your baby." I gave a shaky, watery smile and reached out and traced the screen subconsciously.

"My baby." I whispered in awe.

After we were done he gave me a prescription for prenatal vitamins and we left.

During the ride home we were quiet. I was still marveling at what I had seen. My baby was nestled safely inside me. Maggie seemed to be deep in thought. Her voice surprised me when she finally spoke.

"Rose why did you run away from home?" She asked me. I looked to her and then looked out the window.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I told her. She glanced at me out the corner of her eye. Suspicion rearing its ugly head.

We were quiet the rest of the way home. Once we got into the apartment I went to the bathroom to change into my lounge pants and t-shirt until our shift at the diner.

When I came out, Maggie was sitting in the armchair near the T.V.

She looked up at me in my yoga pants and an old t-shirt that had actually been Dimitri's until I stole it from his gym bag. It still smelled like his cologne.

"Sit down Rose." I did as she said and sat on the couch, which was still doubling as my bed. Maggie looked tired and sad. Like she was holding in a secret that aged her beyond her twenty-seven years.

"Remember when we met, I told you I was in your place once." I nodded as her words came back to me. "Yeah?"

She looked at me as she held her coffee mug of peppermint tea.

"I am going to tell you my story Rose and I hope when I do you'll tell me yours. I just want to help you and your baby." I was silent then I nodded. "Okay."

Maggie took a shaky breath.

"I was born in 1982 to a drug addicted prostitute and a her drug dealing pimp. My father was sentenced to jail a few weeks before I was born for the rape and murder of a child and drug distribution." She started.

"After my father was sent to prison my mother went into labor. I was born almost two and a half months premature and I had to be in an incubator until I was three months old. After she was discharged, my mother left and never came back for me. I've never met either of my parents. I ended up with my maternal grandmother, who turned out to be a religious freak. As soon as I was old enough to understand, she'd tell me that because of my parents God had forsaken me and I was doomed to live a life of sin. My childhood was hard." She sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"At sixteen I met Marco Anderson. He was the bad boy kind of guy. The perfect guy to date just to spite my grandmother. We dated six months and we had sex, a lot. He was my first. One day he told me if I really loved him, which I thought I did, I'd have sex with him without the condom. I couldn't have asked my grandmother for birth control, and back then you couldn't just go to a clinic without your guardian's consent, she'd have locked me in a closet for days so I always made sure he wore the damned condom. Except that one time. A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I was scared and went to Marco. He laughed at me. He called me a piece of white trash, a whore and to get out of his life and 'take that thing'," at that she ran her hands over her own flat stomach. "With you."

"I ended up moving from New York City to down here. It was simply by chance that I ended up here in Oakville, Montana but I fully believe that God took mercy on me and made sure I made it here. I met Joe when I wandered into his diner five months pregnant and freezing my ass off. He fed me and took me home to stay with him, his mother, and sister. He even gave me a job. His mother took me to all of my appointments and everything was fine until my seventh month. I had been stressed over work and my grandmother had found a way to contact me. She was harassing me for almost a month. I went into premature labor and gave birth to a little baby girl whom I named Annemarie Grace. She was severely under developed. Her heart and lungs weren't developed all the way and she died merely twenty four hours after her birth."

She looked at me then. "Never doubt that I don't know how you feel Rose. I've been lost and alone before too and I want you to know that I'm here for you."

I looked at her with wide eyes. I had always thought my mother was the worst but at least she had never left me dying in a hospital at birth.

I looked at her and held true to my promise. I told her about how I met Lissa, my mother's obvious absence in my life, mine and Lissa's time on the run, Dimitri and finally I told her about Tasha and how she had threatened my child's life. All the while keeping the Moroi secret.

Maggie just stared at me. "She threatened to set your baby on fire after he was born?" she asked incredulously. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

I shrugged. "She's Dimitri's friend and my best friend's boyfriend's aunt. She raised him after his parents died. I just couldn't take the chance they wouldn't believe me." Maggie shook her head in disgust at the thought of Tasha.

"But this Dimitri guy sounds pretty level headed why not go to him. Especially if he's the father." Then she muttered. "Although if he slept with a seventeen year old I don't know how level head he really is."

I ignored her comment on Dimitri and merely shrugged again. "I was scared he wouldn't believe me. We were told we couldn't have children together, some kind of genetic thing."

She shook her head again. "I'm sorry that happened to you Rosie. But both you and your baby are going to be ok. Your with family now."

I smiled and felt truly safe for the first time since I found out I was pregnant.

* * *

><p><span>Two Days Later (Officially Eight Weeks Pregnant) Dimitri's POV<span>

Janine and I had almost given up hope of finding Rose anywhere close to school. We had searched everywhere in Missoula and the other big towns that surrounded the Academy. We had searched from the fanciest and most expensive clubs and hangouts to the seediest and most decrepit homeless shelters and haunts. I was growing more worried the longer this drug out and I could see the last two weeks had taken their toll on Janine as well, but she had been through this with Rose before and was handling it better then I was.

I don't think Rose ever realized how much she meant to her mother, but I could see the fire in those Hathaway eyes and how they burned with a mother's love, devotion, and desperation to protect their child.

I wouldn't want to be the one that had hurt Janine Hathaway's child.

We were on the outskirts of Missoula, in a tiny town called Oakville. We had driven through it more times then I could count in the past two weeks, we were making our way to Oregon. We hoped Rose may have been staying with an old friend or classmate from her and Lissa's time in Portland.

I could see a small diner coming up with a neon open sign. It was well past dinnertime, the early morning for the human world, and I hadn't eaten anything all day. "Why don't we pull in here?" I suggested to Janine, we had dropped our formalities once we started searching for Rose.

"Sound's good." Slowing the car, she pulled into the closest spot to the door. An easy getaway spot if things got crazy, but there was small chance anything would happen this far out.

As we got out of the car, I looked up at the stars and wondered if Rose was seeing the same sky as I was. _Why did you run Roza? _ I thought.

"Come on, we don't want to be here too long and it looks like the food's not going to be the best anyways." Janine held the door opened and ushered me through.

My guardian training kicked in and I surveyed the room for any exits or threats, but I froze mid sweep when I saw familiar long brown ponytail swept high on the waitress's head. Molnija marks gracing her long slender neck.

She was laughing, flirting even, with the two men who must have been in their late teens or early twenties, as she took their orders. She was a natural at this job, but I didn't have time to process that. Janine had seen her as soon as she entered the door and I could tell she was fuming. We'd be lucky if she didn't tear the restaurant down.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Rose froze, the shock running down her spine visible. There were two people in the kitchen watching from the window, as well as multiple waiters and waitresses from around the diner.

Slowly, Rose turned to face us, a careful mask of her usual self firmly in place.

"Hi mom." Slowly, very slowly, she turned her gaze to me but refused to meet my eyes.

"Dimitri."

She was hiding something from me. I knew it. But what?

Janine wasted no time in storming over to her. She was out for blood.

"Have you been here this whole time? We've been through almost every inch of Montana looking for you! We were on our way to Oregon to look for you! What kind of irresponsible stunt have you pulled this time?" Her voice was rising with every sentence, her tiny frame vibrating.

I followed Janine, but stayed a few feet back. I carefully kept my guardian mask in place even though my heart was swimming with relief. As I ran my eyes over her, I could see she wasn't hurt, even though she was quite pale and looked thinner. Regardless, Rose was safe. My Roza was safe.

* * *

><p><span>Rose's POV<span>

I couldn't believe they found me. Finally, when my mom began to yell at me my old self kicked in and I shouted back.

"I haven't done anything wrong mom! I'm eighteen I can leave school if I want to!" By this time the customers had all left and Joe and sent my co-workers home. He and Maggie were now watching me and my mother bicker like it was a Ping-Pong match. Their eyes wide with amusement.

"Damn, this lady is scarier then you when you're PMSing Mags."

I heard a slap and realized that Maggie had smacked the hell out of him.

We argued back and forth for a few minutes before Dimitri finally stepped in.

"Rose, why didn't you just come to me? You know we would have done everything possible to keep you safe! After the attack, the Academy has been very serious about threats to students." His voice had his guardian edge, but I could hear the hurt in his voice.

I didn't care though. Not at this moment. My mother had already pushed me past my breaking point. "After what happened with Lissa did you really expect me to go to the guardians? What did you expect me to do Dimitri! I was being threatened and I wasn't about to let my baby get hurt just to protect your feelings!"

Dimitri and my mom froze, but I was still fuming, not realizing that I had just revealed my secret. Maggie and Joe exchanged looks of unease, but were still quite entertained by the little reunion going on between the two guardians and me.

Mom recovered quicker then Dimitri. "Did I hear you correctly Rose? I thought I just heard you say you were pregnant." Her cold, detached guardian persona was in place.

I opened my mouth to retort, put slammed it shut. The realization of what I'd just said dawned on me. A sick feeling settled in my gut as I registered the pain breaking through Dimitri's normally masked features. I had never known him to show any sort of pain, physical or emotional, so seeing it on his face even for an instant was killing me.

"You heard her right." Joe said as he leaned back in his chair his feet propped up on the table his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. "She is knocked up, has a bun in the oven, preg- Whaaaaaa! Maggie rolled her eyes as she tipped Joe's chair over.

Joe screamed as he fell to the floor. But me, my mother, and Dimitri didn't even seem to notice.

"Yes, mom. I am. That's why I left the Academy." I refused to look at either of them. Not because I was ashamed, I'd never be ashamed of my baby, but because I couldn't stand to see the look of hurt on their faces. Even my mom was showing the lines of pain as she tried to remain removed and unaffected by my outburst.

"Whose the father, Rose? Was it Jesse Zeklos? Adrian?" At the mention of Adrian I saw Dimitri stiffen but that didn't matter. The ice in my mother's voice ignited a fire in me. I wouldn't tolerate an attack on my baby and accusing Jesse Zeklos of being the father was one of the biggest insults in my book.

"You don't have the right to ask me that question. You still haven't told me who my father is so why the hell should I tell you who my child's father is?" I knew the comment hurt her and she flinched as if she had been slapped, but it was true. There was no way I was going to reveal the father of my child right in front of, well, the father.

I mean what was I suppose to say.

"_Well mom the guy that knocked me up is my twenty four year old mentor standing next to you." _Yeah that'd go over well.

Sensing the tension Maggie came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder before anymore harsh words could be flung.

"Alright everyone needs to calm down." She said. My mother glared at her and snapped.

"And who the hell are you?"

Maggie returned mom's glare and spat at her. "I'm the one that's been taking care of your pregnant daughter!"

Then they got into it.

Suddenly Dimitri grabbed my arm and pulled me outside while my mother and Maggie continued to bicker. Thankfully the restaurant had cleared out by this point and Joe had had the foresight to close the place.

His grip on my arm was tighter than normal, sending small shoots of pain to my fingers. I didn't say anything though; I had calmed down enough to notice that he was acting like he had the day he pulled Lissa and me from the streets of Oregon. Cold, closed, and Godlike. The air around him with menacing.

He let go of me once we were around the backside of the diner and out of sight of the passing headlights on the street. He stepped back and looked at me, an expressionless look on his face.

"You don't have to tell your mother who the father is Rose, but I expect you tell me. I deserve that much." His words were cold and harsh; a slap in the face would have been kinder. The pain I had inflicted on him was obvious.

I refused to meet his eyes; I couldn't stand to see the damage I'd inflicted. "I can't. I'm sorry." I had to protect him. Him and our child. The less he knew, the better it'd be right now. I doubt he'd even believe me if I told him it was his.

"Roza," His voice was softer now as his hands reached out and gently cupped my face, the familiar scent of him wrapping around me like a noose. "Did someone hurt you? Were you raped? Is that why you ran, why you were threatened? Roza," He said his affectionate name for me again, emotion choking his words. "I can protect you. You just have to tell me."

I was going to break if he continued, but I didn't have the strength to pull away from him. I wanted him to hold me, now more than ever. Biting back tears, I finally shook my head and said the words I knew he would take out of context. "It was consensual." Then put the nail in the coffin. "It was...before us."

He released me and stepped away quickly, the loss of his warmth a sick reminder of what I was doing to protect our child. He left me and went back inside, as far away from me as he could be at the moment. I collapsed against the wall, the tears I'd been holding onto racking my body.

For once in my life I wish I didn't feel the overwhelming need to protect the ones I loved. I just wanted to be selfish and tell Dimitri everything and have him be happy. Then we could run away into that sickeningly happy sunset together.

Instead, I stayed where I was and curled myself into a ball and cried. Blaming my weakness on the hormones.

* * *

><p>And here is the long awaited reunion. What do you guys think? Please review and let us know what you all think. Thanks for reading.<p>

Richelle Mead Owns VA!


	6. Love Never Fades

**Chapter Six: Love Never Fades**

Dimitri's POV

I couldn't see her. I couldn't look at her anymore. Pain enveloped my chest as I thought of her face. Of the face she'd just given me, the look in her eyes. The whole night had been completely different from what I had ever expected. I walked past the diner and into the park across the street from it.

Rose was pregnant. My Roza, my precious Roza, was pregnant. I had never expected her to run because of that. Never in a million years. But someone had found out at the Academy, though, and they had threatened her. Threatened the child she carried.

Who could the father possibly be that someone would feel the need to threaten Rose? Only one person came to mind.

Adrian.

If the Queen or someone of royalty found out they would have plenty of ammunition to threaten Rose and send her away before the identity of the child's father could be found.

I felt my fist connect with a tree as her words came back to me. _Consensual._ _Before you_. I pelted that helpless tree as my anger poured out of me.

My usual calm demeanor had been lost behind the diner. I wanted to murder Adrian. I had decided he was the only one Rose would have even considered being with besides me.

That thought stung and as I felt the pain worsen as I punched the tree harder. Rose had been having a relationship with someone other than me. Had what had happened between us been a game to her? Had she ever even loved me?

I shook my head. She had. She does. She loves me. What had happened in the cabin hadn't been a fluke. The way she looked at me couldn't be faked.

There had to be another explanation for everything that was happening. Maybe this was all just a crazy nightmare and I was going to wake up in a hotel room in Missoula, still searching for her.

Finally after I had calmed down a bit, I looked at the tree in front of me. There was an indent where I had pulled some of the bark away. My knuckles were bruised and bloodied, but I hadn't even noticed.

My rational thinking was finally catching up with me. I had absolutely no right to punish Rose for what she'd done. I was dying inside, but how many times had I told her there could be nothing between us? How many times had I pushed her towards other boys her age?

I had never expected her to go though.

As I turned to head back to the diner to figure out where to go next, I saw Maggie talking to Rose on the side of the diner. Rose stumbled and I wanted to run to her, but I stopped myself as she fell into Maggie's arms.

I heard her then. Heard the tears wracking her body. It was muffled, but it was there.

Through the pain of hurt, I felt my heart breaking for her. If she had never loved me, she wouldn't be responding like that. She wouldn't be collapsing to the ground right now as she cried into that woman's arms.

With firm resolve, I decided I would be there for her. No matter what happens. If the baby was really Adrian's, I would…well I don't know what I'd do, but I knew one thing. I couldn't leave her on her own in this tiny town.

* * *

><p><span>Rose's POV<span>

I cried as Maggie held me. He hated me. Dimitri hated me.

"Oh Rosie, I'm so sorry." I heard Maggie whisper in my ear as she held me to her like a mother would to console her frightened child. I hadn't realized I'd spoken out loud.

"Come on sweetie lets go home." I let Maggie lead me to her car. I couldn't see anything other than the look of anger, betrayal, and pain on Dimitri's face.

I had finally stopped crying, but instead of speaking or doing anything else I put my head against the glass window and closed my eyes.

Maybe this was just a nightmare. I'd wake up and get ready for work and everything would be fine. I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror outside my window. I saw him there. He was standing like a cowboy from an old western watching me drive away. I couldn't help but wonder if he'd come for me again or if he'd go back to the Academy and be with Tasha. That thought made me feel like a sumo wrestler had kicked me repeatedly.

I couldn't, I wouldn't ask him to come back to me. I may be carrying his child but it wouldn't be fair to him when he believes it's not his and if I tried to tell him now he'd think I was lying and trying to trap him. I wouldn't put that chaos in his life and I wouldn't risk my baby getting hurt.

As long as Tasha Ozera could come and go as she pleased I couldn't tell him the truth. I wouldn't have that bitch anywhere near my baby.

We made it to our apartment and Maggie helped me out of the car.

When we got inside, I looked around. I had been planning to save up for the apartment next to Maggie. It was vacant and I almost had enough for the first month's rent.

I tried to imagine my baby and I living in an apartment like this alone. Without Dimitri. It hurt to do it but I knew now there was no chance of my baby being with his father.

I sat on the couch not even attempting to change from my skirt and blouse.

Maggie brought me some hot chocolate but the very sight of it made me burst into tears.

Just smelling the hot, chocolaty drink made me remember him. God, what had I done?

Maggie sat beside me and held me. It felt nice for someone to protect and comfort me instead of the other way around. Maggie definitely should have been a mother and I can only imagine how Annemarie's passing had affected her.

Somehow my head ended up in Maggie's lap as she lovingly stroked my hair. My sobs had subsided and as I drifted off into the world of dreams I heard Maggie promise something.

"I won't let it happen to you Rose, I swear I won't let it happen again."

The next morning I felt better, but only a little. I got up to see Maggie dressed and getting ready for work.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked her as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

Maggie looked at me with a serious, calm, expression in her blue green eyes.

"I didn't wake you because you're staying home today." My eyes widened at her. "But I can't I need the money Maggie."

Maggie shook her hear. "Yesterday was really stressful for you and I know for sure that your mother, at least, is going to keep coming until you give in."

She grabbed her purse.

"Look Rose, unless you want to go back with them, you can stay home and Joe and I will make sure you have everything you need. You need to relax and you can't do that if you end up in tears the way you did last night."

I sighed. Maggie was right. If I went to work then mom and probably Dimitri, if he even still wanted to look at me, would probably be there twenty four seven. Guardians weren't known for giving up easily.

"Alright, thanks." Maggie smiled and hugged me. "You have mine, Laura and Joe's cells and the number to the diner. If you need anything just call us."

I hugged her and smiled. "You think Joe would send me home one of his veggie omelets?" I asked her and she laughed. "I'll make sure he does."

I smiled then made myself comfortable and turned on the T.V.

Maggie left and I settled down for a nice day of relaxation.

* * *

><p><span>Dimitri's POV<span>

I sat in the booth waiting for Rose to walk through the door. One of the waitresses had said that Rose lived with Maggie Hail and they worked the same shift so Rose would have a ride here and back.

So that's how we found ourselves waiting in the booth closest to the door for Maggie and Rose.

Finally a Robin egg blue car pulled up and parked in a the employee's parking section and the woman from last night got out, but Rose didn't follow. Janine looked to me and I saw her fear. Had Rose ran again?

Maggie walked in and looked at us with hostility in her bright eyes.

"How did I know you two would be here today?" She asked. Janine stood up and glared at the woman. For some reason this Maggie seemed very protective of Rose, and for that I was grateful.

Janine on the other hand was turning almost as red as her curly hair.

"Where is my daughter?" The small guardian asked. Maggie put her hands on her hips and stood her ground. She was obviously not impressed by Janine's temper and I wasn't sure if I was impressed by her, or if I feared for her. Sooner or later Janine was going to snap.

"Rose is at home resting, like her doctor said to do." I put a hand to Janine's shoulder to calm her and I looked to Maggie. If it were possible her glare got even darker.

"We merely need to speak with her Ms. Hail. We don't intend to hurt her. We care about her."

Maggie scoffed. "Oh yeah, you care about her alright. You care enough to leave her bawling her eyes out in an ally." She then turned her back to us. "You people just stay the hell away from Rose. She doesn't want to go home and I'm not going to let you stress her out or force her into anything she doesn't want to do." Then she walked off, leaving us staring after her.

"I hate her." Janine said.

I sighed as I sat down in the booth and put my head in my hands. What a mess. Maybe I shouldn't have just up and left her like I did but I had just been so angry, and the last thing I had wanted was to take my anger out on her.

Janine sat in the booth across from me. "Rose has to come back here sometime. She's going to need money to take care of that baby." I leaned back and a small blonde waitress came over.

She wasn't nearly as friendly as she had been with the other customers.

"What can I get you guys tonight?" Janine ordered a coffee and a burger then the waitress turned to me.

Oh what I'd do for a bottle of Vodka at that moment but I doubted they actually served that here.

"A coke and a burger with fries please." She took our orders and left.

We waited a few minutes when the man from yesterday, Joe I think his name was, came out with our orders.

"Figured there'd be no higher honor then the owner bringing your food out himself." He said as he sat our food down and then he grabbed a chair and turned it backwards.

He straddled the chair and sat at the head of the table.

Janine and I looked toward one another and Joe just stared at us.

I slowly picked up a fry and ate it. It wasn't bad.

"So," he said. "You're Rose's mom and her-Uh," he looked as if he were choosing his words very carefully as he glanced to Janine. "Mentor."

"Yes?" Janine said as she watched the man. He was a few inches shorter then me, about the size of Adrian actually.

He nodded his head and looked at Janine genuinely. "She's a good kid. She's strong. Some of the things she's gone through, what with a psychopath threating to burn her newborn to death and all, most girls her age would have just quit."

Janine and I looked at each other with wide eyes. _What the hell!_ I thought. What kind of sick piece of filth threatens to set a child on fire?

I knew she had been threatened but I hadn't even considered that they had made a threat like that. I knew she was scared to come home and that she didn't want to face me but I had to find her. It didn't matter who the father of that baby was. It was still a part of Rose and I'd be damned before I let anyone hurt one hair on its innocent head. Rose was not going through this alone; she was not going through this without me.

"Do you know where she lives?" I asked him, hoping he would agree that Rose needed to go home where she was safe.

"Oh yeah, I know where Rosie and Maggie live, sure." Then he was quiet.

Janine grew more and more irritated the longer he went without saying anything.

"Well?" she growled. Joe looked at us, surprise on his face. "Oh you want me to tell you?" I nodded my head, I was trying to keep my usual control but it wasn't really working.

"Yeah, I'm not going to do that." He said and honestly I think a weapon of mass destruction exploded in Janine's eyes but before she could say anything, I was up and towering over the chef.

"Why not?" I asked. He glared at me and I saw a look in his eyes that not even most guardians had. It was a look of utter protectiveness and defiance to any threat, this man cared about Rose and he would fight to keep her where she was.

He stood and glared at me. "Because if she wanted you to know where she lived she'd have given you the address."

I grabbed his shirtfront and pulled him close. "If you try and keep us away from her I swear you'll wish you had never been born."

Then he got a little closer.

"Look," he whispered. "I know you love her man, I do, but she understands that her kid has to come first. It can't take care of itself and it needs her more then you do."

My hands weakened on his shirt and he pulled away. Turning away from me, he walked back to the kitchen. Janine stood up and had her cell in her hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. Janine looked to me, I saw a fear in her eyes. She was worried about the threat to her child and grandchild. Janine might not be the happiest with Rose but she did love her.

"I'm calling someone who can get us that address." She then put the phone to her ear and spoke a name that I knew very well.

"Abe, we've found her." Janine listened as she talked to Zmey, there was no mistaking the Turkish voice I could barely hear coming from the cell phone.

"She's in a town in Montana called Oakville, we know where she's working but not where she lives." Again she listened. "She lives with a woman named Maggie Hail. Abe, she's pregnant, Rose I mean."

I heard what could only be a shout of pure anger.

When she finally hung up she looked at me. "He's getting Maggie's address and he's going to come himself." She said. I stared at her.

"How do you know Abe Mazur?" I asked her. She blushed slightly and wouldn't meet my eye when she answered me. "He's Rose's father."

It took two days for Abe to make it here to Oakville. He was a Turkish Moroi feared by most in our world and even the human one. There were rumors that he had his hand in many illegal business and I wasn't sure I wanted him around Roza and her baby.

But when I saw him, he didn't look anything like the frightening mob boss I had known as a child. He looked like a distraught father with dark shadows under his eyes.

When he came to our hotel room with the information we needed, he came in and sat down with the folder in his hands.

"Janine, we need to have a talk with our daughter. She needs to stop running away or I am going to go grey prematurely." Janine didn't say anything as she took the folder from Abe.

He looked up at me and seemed to finally realize who I was.

"Belikov! What are you doing here?" He asked as he stood to face me. I kept my guardian mask up as I shook his hand.

"I'm Rose's mentor Mr. Mazur, I've been helping Janine look for her."

Abe nodded. "Then she must be a deadly fighter already. I've heard many stories of your fights and battles."

"Are you kidding me!" We both looked to Janine. Her eyes were wide and incredulous as she re read the paper she had in her hands.

"We've passed this damn complex every time we've driven in and out of this town!" She handed me the paper with the address on it. She was right. It was an old apartment building in obvious needs of repair.

"She should be home now." I said. She usually works the same time Ms. Hail does, or at lest that's what I've heard some of the other waiters saying."

Janine looked like she was contemplating murder.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go." She walked out of the motel room and straight to the car. She got in in the driver's side and I in the passenger's seat. Abe climbed in the back with a guardian he had outside the room.

We drove to the apartments and I hoped that we would find Rose safe and comfortable.

* * *

><p><span>Rose's POV<span>

My feet reverberated off the dirt path as Meghan Tranior's voice sounded loudly through my ear buds.

The music flowed through me and I felt myself calm down. Ever since Maggie had suggested that I stay home until Mom and Dimitri gave up and left, I had felt trapped and angry. Which was why I was out in the middle of the human night running on a well-lit path in the forest near our apartment building.

I made it back to the start of the path just in time to see Dimitri bust down the door to mine and Maggie's apartment.

I felt my mouth drop. I knew he hadn't just done that! I shook my shock off and ran across the road toward my mother and Dimitri and one random man that I had never seen before a day in my life.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled and their heads all snapped toward me where I stood right behind me.

I couldn't think. I felt like I was staring at the most horrifying yet ridiculous thing in the world.

"You. Broke. My. Door!" It was in pieces, nothing could withstand a kick from a guardian Dimitri's size.

I walked past them and looked at the door.

"Rose?" I felt Dimitri put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't react I just stared at the door.

"I guess that basinet I wanted to buy for the baby will have to wait a little longer." I said to myself.

Finally I snapped out of my stupor and whirled on Dimitri.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I shouted as I beat my fists against his chest pathetically.

"That's what I'd like to know." We all turned to see Maggie getting out of her car, a to go box held in her hand.

I felt the tears build. _Damn hormones! _

"I'm so sorry Maggie," I said as I walked over to her. "I'll pay to replace the door I swear." Maggie shook her head at me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Rosie, you live here so you aren't at fault. Mr. Belikov, on the other hand." She glared at Dimitri. "I know I wasn't your biggest fan before but this just put you on my shit list."

Suddenly the strange man stepped up and hand Maggie a wad of money.

"I believe this should cover the damages. Forgive us, we were simply worried that Rosemarie was injured or in need of assistance." Maggie scrunched up her nose at him.

"You're not a pimp are you? You dress like one." The man looked as surprised as if she had slapped him.

"I assure you, Ms. Hail, was it?" He said as he pushed the money toward her. "I am no pimp."

Maggie took the money from him and counted it. "If you're not a pimp then you're doing something illegal." She said as she stepped past them and over the ruined pieces of her door. I followed her and put my phone and ear buds in my pocket.

The three from outside followed behind us.

"Rosie, Joe sent you your veggie omelet." Maggie said and I happily took the to go box and a fork and dug in as I got myself comfortable on the couch.

"Where does Rose sleep?" my mother asked.

"Its just a one bedroom so Rosie has to sleep on the couch but its comfortable enough." I looked away from the T.V. to see Dimitri scanning the room with his sharp Guardian eyes.

Then his eyes found me. I averted mine at first, not wanting to see the indifference, or worse the disgust, in his eyes when he looked at me, but when I did look into his all I saw was love and sadness.

He then turned back toward Maggie. "I'll be more then happy to go get a door to replace the one I broke, Ms. Hail." He said. Maggie rolled her eyes. "The hardware store don't open until morning, what do you suggest we do until then?"

Dimitri looked around when his eyes landed on a sheet that I wasn't using for bedding. He gently took it from its place on the couch next to me and went to pin it up.

"And I'll be more then happy to sleep on the floor to ensure no one bothers you during the night.

Oh, he was good. If Dimitri stayed on the floor that meant he'd be in here with me during the night. No doubt he was going to try to convince me to go home or just ignore me. I wouldn't be surprised if he called Tasha when we got back to tell her he's reconsidered her offer.

Maggie looked to me then back to Dimitri. I knew what she was thinking. We were really close to the woods here and sometimes wild animals wondered around. The last thing we need was some wild dog to come sneaking in while we were sleeping or worse.

Maggie finally nodded her consent.

"But if Rose is even a little upset in the morning, I'm cutting off your little friend downstairs and feeding it to a stray dog."

I snorted as I tried not to choke. The idea of Dimitri's manhood being fed to a dog was strangely hilarious.

I looked up at the hiss of the Moroi that I had never seen before. He looked like Maggie's thought of Maggie carrying out her threat physically hurt him

"Who the hell are you?" I asked around the spinach and egg in my mouth.

The Moroi smiled.

"My name is Abe Mazur little girl. I'm an old friend of your mother's."

I lifted my eyebrows then shrugged. Whatever.

* * *

><p><span>Dimitri's POV Later That Night<span>

I walked out of the bathroom after a shower. Ms. Hail might have hated me, but she did still believe on being a good hostess so when Janine had brought my bag back from the motel, Maggie had offered me the use of her shower.

I had let Rose go first since she had been running and had gotten sweaty.

I walked back to the living room to see Rose curled on the couch watching some kind of movie about a vampire and a witch and something about a fishing company. I sat down on the end of the sofa and just sat there in my pajamas.

Rose glanced down toward me and I could almost sense her eyes on me.

"Are you still mad at me?" She asked me quietly. I looked to her. With the way she was curled up in her blankets, her hair fanned out over the couch's arm. She looked like a little girl afraid that her father was disappointed in her.

I gave her a small, sad smile. Then I took hold of one of her small wrists and pulled her into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me tightly. If I had my way, I'd never let her go.

"I was never mad at you." It was true even when she had first said those words it hadn't made me mad. I was mostly hurt. "I just wish you had come to me instead of running, Roza. I'd have protected you."

She burrowed her face into my cloth-covered chest. "I wanted to but-" she hesitated. "I just couldn't risk it."

I held her tighter. "Risk what?" I asked her. "Rose, please tell me who it is that made you run like this."

Again she hid her face in my chest. "You wouldn't believe me," she whimpered.

I pulled her from me so I could look into her eyes.

"Rose, when it comes to you there is no one I'd believe first." She smiled sadly, but in her eyes I could see that she didn't completely believe me.

I held her to me again and let her fall asleep against my beating heart. A heart that beat only for her.

I had to get her to believe me. To trust me with this fear of hers. Somehow, someway, she would tell me who threatened her and they'd wish they had never been born. I'd make sure of it.

* * *

><p>And here is chapter six. Please be kind and review. Me and Isabella Rain have worked very hard and would love to see your reviews.<p>

Richelle Mead own VA.


	7. The Past Makes the Person

**Chapter Seven: The Past Makes a Person**

Maggie's POV

I pulled myself out of bed as my alarm blared through my tiny room. I yawned and stretched as I trudged down my short little hall way my blurry, sleep raddled mind nearly overlooked the sheet where my door should be and the huge ass man sleeping on my floor. I stopped and just stared between him and the sheet. He was good looking, obviously tall, and muscled, but not disgustingly so. He wore a pair of blue-stripped night pants and a black wife beater.

As my mind woke itself up a little more, I remembered the previous day. Rose's mother and her baby daddy had found where we lived and busted my door down. Dimitri had offered to sleep here to make sure nothing happened during the night.

I crossed my arms under my small breasts and just studied him. That baby was definitely going to be a looker. I mean his mother alone was gorgeous and with a father that looked like that the kid was going to be more gorgeous then Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston's kid would have been.

He groaned and shifted on the floor. That had to be uncomfortable, but he broke my door so he had to suffer just a little. He was sleeping next to Rose's couch and her hand was hanging down and resting on the floor and his hand subconsciously sought hers out and latched onto it.

I kind of wanted to let them sleep; they looked so sweet, sleeping there like that. But Rose needed to work. She hadn't been to the diner in three days and she was really going to need the money. So I quietly walked over and gently shook Rose.

"Rosie, honey," I whispered. She stirred and opened her big brown eyes.

She blinked up at me. "Huh?"

I smiled as I brushed the hair from her face. "We need to get ready for work kid, come on up, up." She groaned but sat up. She carefully pulled her hand from the laxed giant next to the couch.

She looked down at Dimitri with a sad smile on her face and reached down and lovingly brushed his hair from his face much like I had hers.

She looked up at me. "I wish he could know." She whispered. "I hurt him." I wasn't sure what that meant.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "I told him that I got pregnant before we were together."

My eyes widened. "Oh Rosie, you should have just told him the truth, baby." She shook her head and glanced down at his peacefully sleeping face one more time.

"He's the reason she threatened to kill my baby, Maggie, she wants him."

_So it was a crazy Ex-Girlfriend. That's nice to know. _

"Ok well get ready. Besides Sir Bust 'em Down is going to buy us a new door today." She smiled good-naturedly, the first real smile I had seen on her face since she came to stay with me. Then she knelt down by Dimitri and planted a sweet kiss on his forehead. She really loved him. I was happy that at least in this area she was much more lucky then I had been.

She nodded her head and got up, gathered her clothes and went to the bathroom to change. I smiled after her and then looked down at the sleeping Russian. Now that I really looked at him, he looked like he hadn't slept in days. I could see dark circles under his eyes and his skin had a slight pallor to it.

_He must have been worried sick about her. _I thought sympathetically. _I can only imagine how he felt when she told him that._

I turned away from the sleeping man on my living room floor and went to my own room to get dressed. When I came back he was still asleep on the floor and Rose was still in the bathroom so I made my way to the kitchen to make myself a fried egg and Rose her oatmeal and blueberries.

* * *

><p><span>Dimitri's POV<span>

I rolled over looking for the warmth I knew should be beside me but she wasn't there. Why was my bed suddenly so uncomfortable? I opened my eyes to see that the wonderful life I had just lived through with Roza had been a cruel dream.

I had dreamt that Rose and I had married and that we were expecting a child, our child.

And now I had woken up to cruel reality where Rose and I could never have children together and she was carrying another man's baby. I groaned, my sore back screamed in protest as I sat up on the floor. I rubbed my neck and looked to the couch to see Rose's sweet face only for my heart to stop and my blood to freeze. She was gone. Again.

_No! _I quickly got to my feet and looked around the living room. She was nowhere to be seen. I was about to pull out my cell and call Janine when the smell of eggs and oatmeal reached my nose. I looked to the kitchen to see Maggie rocking back and forth to the music coming from the laptop on the counter as she cooked.

She turned to get something and saw me standing in her living room looking frantic. She rolled her eyes at me.

"She's in the bathroom getting ready." As she said it, the bathroom door opened and Rose stepped out. She had her hair up in a clip and strands of her dark hair framed her face. In her black skirt and white blouse she looked beautiful. But as I watched her, her face turned green and she darted back for the bathroom.

I blinked confused about what was happening until I heard her gagging. Then my body moved on instinct and I beat Maggie to the bathroom.

Rose was hunched over the toilet, as she got sick. Some of her hair had fallen out of her clip and I quickly held it all back as I rubbed her back soothingly, all the while speaking words of loving comfort in Russian. I winced as she threw up just about every single thing that was in her stomach. No wonder she looked so much thinner then she had at the Academy.

Finally she leaned away from the commode and took deep breaths. Maggie handed Rose a glass of water.

"Here you go, hun." Rose smiled and took the water as she stood up. I'll admit I hovered a little.

I barely noticed Maggie watching me with the eyes of a hawk as she studied the way I moved and acted around Rose.

Rose quickly brushed her teeth and gargled some mouthwash.

"Uh, I hate being pregnant." She moaned and Maggie laughed.

"Oh just wait till you get bigger, then you'll have back aches, swollen ankles, and round ligament pain, oh those are fun!"

I watched the interaction between the two women and I was surprised at how Rose's role had changed. Usually she's the one joking and putting up a face and Lissa or someone else was the one that was miserable and in need of cheering up. It was like Maggie was Rose's, well, Rose.

"Oh joy." Rose groaned. Then she looked to me.

"You're off your game Comrade." She laughed. "You didn't even stir when we got up." My worry for her must have shown on my face because she smiled at me.

"I'm okay, just a bit of morning sickness. You don't have to look at me like I'm dying." She put a hand to her flat stomach and stroked her unborn child. "I have to say I won't miss that part of pregnancy." I smiled down at her.

She was glowing and she looked happy when she thought of the child growing inside her. For the hundredth time in three days, I wished that that baby was mine. But it didn't matter. If she'd have me I'd love and care for her child as if he were my own.

Rose taking her clip from my hand snapped me from my wistful thoughts. She bent over and flipped her long dark locks over her head and gathered them up and clipped them high and off her neck, her Molnija and zvezda marks exposed to the outside world.

It was then I realized that Rose still intended to go to work.

"Roza maybe you should stay here today." I told her worriedly. I really didn't want her to go work if she felt bad.

Rose waved my concern off. "I'm fine Comrade, after I get sick like that I feel fine."

"I have your oatmeal ready Rosie!" Maggie called. I hadn't noticed her leaving. I was batting a thousand today with mistakes in terms of my Guardian duties. If there were Strigoi here, we would have all been dead.

Rose walked past me and to the kitchen. I followed her and just kept my eye on her. If she faltered even a little, I was making her stay here or go to the motel with her mother.

I was a little surprised to see her eating the oatmeal so eagerly. I had tried to get her to eat oatmeal instead of chocolate donuts for breakfast before and she'd never budge.

"It's one of her cravings." Maggie said as she held out a fried egg for me. "The scary ones haven't started yet." I nodded. So she was craving healthy foods huh? Maybe this pregnancy isn't so bad after all.

I sat next to Rose and ate the egg that Maggie was kind enough to make for me.

Once the women were finished Maggie looked to me with very serious eyes.

"You are going to buy that door today, right?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Yes of course. It'll be up when you two get home later." Maggie nodded and then she gestured for Rose to leave. Once they were gone I sat on the couch and just thought about the morning. Rose had a routine and everything here. Maggie had certainly cared for her and for that I was very grateful, but I couldn't stop the irrational fear that maybe Rose preferred this life to the one she had in the Moroi world.

Would Rose even want to come back home with me?

000

After buying and putting up Maggie and Rose's new door I walked through the Diner's door, the little bell ringing and alerting the occupants of the building to my presence.

My eyes instantly went to Rose, who was carrying a full tray of plates to a table.

It was a group of teenagers. The boys eyeballed Rose as if she were a piece of meat or a piece of ass they'd all like to try. That made me want to beat the hell out of them. The girls in the group however looked at Rose as if she were less then the dirt on their shoes.

One girl, a blonde wearing a pink sweater with her name on the right breast pocket, knocked her soda over and the drink covered Rose's skirt and shoes.

"Oops, so sorry." The girl said.

Rose put a sarcastic smile on her face. "Oh, its no problem we all can't be smart enough to know how to hold our drinks." The girl glared at her and Rose smiled sweetly at her. Suddenly one of the boys laughed.

"Oh man Mandy, she told you." He then turned his eyes on Rose who watched him with a guardian's caution.

"So sweet thing, when do you get off?" he asked and I clenched my fists. I walked over and caught Rose's eye before I made my way over. Her eyes widen and a mischievous smile I had learned months ago to fear stretched over her full lips.

"Five, but my boyfriend is taking me to my pregnancy check up. Sorry."

The little shit laughed. "Yeah sure he is," he thought she was being cute. "So how about after your 'check up'? "

It was then I made my way over to Rose and wrapped a protective arm around Rose's waist, my large hand pointedly resting over her abdomen. I kissed her temple, playing along with her story.

"Are you feeling better, Serdtse moie?"

She smiled up at me. "Yeah, I told you I would be fine."

The teens' faces paled when I glanced to them.

"No one is giving you any trouble, right?" I asked, not taking my eyes from the teenagers.

"No, I'm good." She kissed my cheek. "Go sit down and I'll get you something to eat Comrade."

She then walked away, probably to change her skirt and shoes. I leaned on to the table and glared at the teens.

"Bother my woman one more time and I'll make that sadistic gym teacher, that I'm sure you all have, look like Jesus Christ himself." Then I walked over to the same booth that Janine and I had been sitting in for the past three days.

As I sat down I saw Joe glaring at me from the window. He said something to Rose as she walked from the kitchen and to the window in fresh clothes.

He seemed to calm down when Rose said something to him and he let her go.

I watched her as she placed the tray she was carrying on the table where an elderly man sat. He took her hand and spoke to her.

I listened as my sharper ears picked up on the conversation between the two.

"How are you today, child?" the old man asked. "I went so long without seeing that pretty smile of yours I began to worry."

She smiled. "I'm sorry Mr. Larson, I was just not feeling very well is all." She then put a hand on her stomach. "This little guy has been giving me a run for my money, can't imagine what it'll be like when I can actually feel him."

The old man smiled kindly at her and patted her hand. "It'll be worth it my dear. When my wife gave birth to our first it was the happiest day of my life. It was even more so for my wife." Rose nodded and then set his food in front of him. "Now you eat up, Mr. Larson." He smiled and nodded and began to eat.

Then Rose walked over to me.

"Alright Comrade. What would you like?" The soft voice she'd used with the older man was gone.

I smiled up at her and then looked to the menu in front of me. "What's good here, besides the burger, I mean."

Rose put a finger to her chin. "Well, Joe makes a mean veggie omelet, but then again I've been craving that lately. He makes pretty good Philly Cheese Steak too."

I nodded. "Alright, I guess I'll give that a try then." She smiled and wrote down my order.

"You want a coke, right Comrade?" she asked and I smiled again.

"You have no idea how I missed that silly nickname." She looked up at me and smiled.

"You're order will be right out." Then she walked away from me and for once I wasn't worried she'd run.

As I sat and waited on my food, I pulled out an old western and pretended to read it when really I was watching Rose like a hawk. She seemed to have a few regulars that asked her how she was and where she had been and even some that asked after her baby.

No one was mean to her after the teens for which I was grateful. It had taken everything I had to not throw that snot nosed little bastard out a window and that stupid airhead right after him.

I had been so entranced by Rose that, once again, I slipped up as a guardian and didn't notice Joe coming toward me with my Philly until he sat it down.

I looked up at him and nodded my thanks as my eyes darted back to Rose, who was laughing with the pretty blonde waitress we had met a few days ago.

"You shouldn't watch her like that. Someone will think you're some sicko stalker or something."

I looked up at Joe. His expression was calm, easy going.

"I don't want anything to happen to her when I'm not looking. She's in a fragile condition right now." I told him as I glanced toward Rose again out of the corner of my eye.

Joe laughed. "Man, I'd hate to see how you'd act if the kid was yours." I looked at him. He seemed to know an awful lot about me and Roza.

"How much has she told you?" I asked him. He smiled and his eyes twinkled merrily.

"You took her on as your student to keep her from getting kicked out of school and you two fell for each other, hard. So basically I know all I need to know."

"Most people wouldn't be so kind to a twenty four year old having a relationship with a seventeen year old."

"Oh, don't get me wrong." He said as he sat in the booth across from me. "At first I thought you were a sick freak that was threatening to fail her if she didn't put out for you." I narrowed my eyes and glared at him for that.

"But then she explained how at first it was mainly her making the advances and you were dead set on making sure nothing happened between you. That shows you actually gave a damn, man I respect that."

"Hmmm." I hummed as I took a bite of my sandwich. It was good, really good.

Joe's expression got serious then. "You don't have to be so worried about her here, you know." I looked up at him then glanced to Rose.

"She's eighteen, she hasn't even graduated yet." I said as I watch her playfully stick out her tongue at a boy with dark red hair. "And she's carrying a baby that, apparently, has a death threat hanging on its poor innocent head."

Joe nodded. "But we won't let anything happen to her. Trust me, I have experience protecting people from sick fucks that like to hurt innocent people."

I raised my eyebrow.

"My father was a gang leader." Joe started. "He was a very bad man and by the time I was thirteen I had murdered a lot of people and been arrested and put in juvy for selling and distributing drugs." He took a deep breath and my eyes widened. I had hadn't expected that.

"I didn't really care about any of that though. To me my dad was my hero, or at least he would have been if it wasn't for the fact he'd beat my mother every night for the hell of it. When I turned fourteen, my little sister was born and I took it upon myself to look out for her. Dad didn't have much respect for women and his own daughter was no exception." He wiped tears from his eyes as he continued.

"The thing that really made me loose any respect for my father was when my sister came to my apartment when I was twenty seven and she was thirteen. She was beaten, bloody and couldn't even walk. I asked her what happened and she said that-um. That dad had found out she as dating a cop's kid. Dad was worried she'd talk to the kid's dad and rat him out. By this time my old man, well, lets just say he would have earned maybe ten different death sentences. So to punish her for even dating him, my old man had three or four of his men gang rape my baby sister while he watched."

My eyes widened. How could anyone be that evil? To not only watch your daughter be raped and not do anything to stop it, but to order it. I clenched my fists. Did this man not realize what a gift he had in his children?

"Anyways Maria, she stayed with me for a week before my father came looking for her. He was pissed that I had hidden her from him and he grabbed her wrist and jerked her away and toward the door. I didn't think. I just pulled my gun and shot him right in his head. Then I called the cops and I was arrested, not for killing my father that was defense of a minor, not murder, but for a petty theft charge. I was out in a year. After I got out I packed my mother and my sister up and we moved down here. We've been here ever since."

He then looked at me. "The reason I'm telling you this, is because I want you to know that when I look at Rose I see a little of what my sister went through. We all have been through tough times here. My diner is a home for the down trodden and the lost." He pointed to the blonde that I had seen laughing with my Roza.

"That's Laura Collins. She has two twin boys. Max and Zack, they're nine now. But when I met them they were five. Laura's husband had been deployed to Iraq and he was killed in action. Laura was an only child and her parents are dead. Her husband's family never approved of her and doesn't even claim the boys. So Laura was alone with two small children and no way to support herself or them, so she moved down here hoping for a fresh start. She walked in here one day to apply and I hired on the spot. She's a good woman, a wonderful mother, and hard worker."

He then pointed to the boy with the dark red hair.

"That's Jason. His dad beat the shit out of him for being gay and kicked him out on his own when he was fifteen. I found him walking on the side of the road between here and Missoula. I gave the kid a busboy job and when his dad came looking for him I called the cops. I became his legal guardian until he turned eighteen. He just turned nineteen."

Then he smiled and pointed to Maggie who was taking orders from a small family with a toddler.

"Then there was Maggie. Her Mother was a prostitute that left her dying in the hospital after she was born. Her father is serving a life for raping and killing a little girl. Her religiously zealous grandmother raised her until she was sixteen and she wound up pregnant with some lowlife's baby. She came waddling in here five months pregnant. She reminded me a lot of my sister. Because of what happened to her Maria can never have children. I not only hired Maggie but I took her in and she lived with us that whole year. When Maggie was seven months pregnant her grandmother found her and she came here and harassed the hell out of Maggie. She was so stressed she when into labor. Little Annemarie died the day after she was born. It broke Maggie's heart. That's why Maggie is so protective of Rosie. She's scared that you and her mom will stress her out so bad that she'll lose her baby and she wouldn't wish that pain on anyone."

I wasn't sure how to respond. These people had taken Rose in. To them, she and her child were family.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Joe, but Roza needs to come home. I promise you though if anyone wants to hurt either of them they'll have to get through me."

Joe smiled. "I was hopping you'd say that."

He then got up to go back to work just as Janine and Abe walked in.

Janine slipped into the other booth along with Abe.

Janine's eyes found her daughter as she cleared the old man's, Mr. Larson I think his name was, dishes. He gave her a tip and patted her stomach then got up and went to pay at the register.

"How is she, Belikov?" she asked me.

"She's alright Janine. I did have to deter the unwanted advances of some stupid teenaged boy, but other then that she's fine." Janine nodded.

Rose came back around to our table and she smiled at her mom.

"You want anything mom?" she asked her. Janine shook her head. Her guardian mask was up, as always.

"I want to talk to you, Rose." She said. Rose sighed. I think she knew she couldn't get out of this.

"Alright, but after my shift okay?" Janine relented and Rose took my now empty plate and refilled my Coke then left once again.

* * *

><p><span>Rose's POV<span>

When my shift was over I went to the booth where mom, Abe and Dimitri sat talking. Maggie was staying at the Diner till closing since it was her turn, so I didn't have to worry about getting a ride.

I slid into the booth next to Dimitri and waited.

"Alright mom, what do you want to talk about?"

Mom looked over to Abe, who nodded toward me, and then she took a deep breath. "I, we, want you to come home. You're trials are coming up, there less then a month away. If you don't pass them there is no chance you'll be Lissa's Guardian."

I stiffened. That's right. If I didn't take my trials then someone else would be assigned to Lissa. Someone who had no idea how to take care of her when the darkness took root.

I leaned back and massaged my temples.

"But mom, my baby, if I go back he'll be in danger. Someone threatened to set him on fire while he's inside me!" My mom, Dimitri and even Abe paled at my confession. "How am I supposed to protect him? I won't sacrifice him for anything." Mom nodded. She agreed with me when it came to the safety of my child.

"Who is it that threatened you, little girl?" Abe asked. He looked, dangerous in that moment and I averted my eyes. "You wouldn't believe me. No one would."

Dimitri put an arm around my shoulders. "Rose I told you last night, if you tell us we'll believe you." I shook my head.

"Okay, how about this," I said as I came up with a solution I hoped would work. "I'll go back for my trials and so I can tell Lissa what is going on and I'll wait until I get assigned to her, but after that I'll take the rest of my pregnancy off and come back here. After the baby is born I'll come back but until the person that wants to hurt my baby is taken care of, somehow, my baby stays here with Joe's sister and mother."

According to their faces, none of them liked me leaving my baby with people they didn't know, but it was this or nothing. My baby had to be safe.

"If we agree to this," Dimitri started. "You'll come home?"

I looked up at him and from the way he nodded slightly I knew that he saw my unspoken question. Would he protect me and our baby?

I looked to my mom and Abe. "Can I have a little time to think about it?" My mom looked ready to demand that I come home now, but once again Dimitri's voice cut in. "Of course you can Rose. We won't leave until we have your answer."

I smiled at him, thanking him without speaking and then I got up to help Maggie clean up.

I just hoped that my final decision wouldn't end with my child's death.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Serdtse moie- My Heart

* * *

><p>And here is chapter Seven. Dimitri gets a glimpse at Rose's life outside of the Academy what will she decide to do? Will she stay with Maggie and Joe? Or will she go home? You'll have to wait and see. Please review and let us know what you think.<p>

Richelle Mead owns VA!


	8. Truth

**Chapter Eight: Truth**

I tossed and turned that night. Dimitri had gone back to the motel with my mother and Abe, who was that guy anyway and why, was he hanging around like he had been. It was kind of creepy.

I laid on my back looking up at the ceiling. I knew what my decision was before I had even gotten up from that damned booth. I could never abandon Lissa. She needed me and I knew my baby needed me too but I had a duty to protect Lissa. Like Dimitri had once said, they come first.

I hated it but that was the life my mother had set me on the path for once she gave me over to the Academy when I was a year old. I put my hand on my abdomen. My baby, my precious baby, I hoped my decision didn't back fire on me.

Once my decision was made I easily fell into the world of my dreams, or well, someone's dreams.

I felt the familiar sensation of a spirit dream taking hold of me and desperately tried to get my walls up. That's how I had kept Adrian out of my dreams for the past two weeks. I kept my walls up when I slept by sheer will alone, but I was too anxious and tired that I hadn't been able to keep my hold on them anymore.

Suddenly, my surroundings cleared and I was standing in a rose garden. It had multiple colored roses and I thought it was kind of funny how Adrian decided a rose garden was the perfect place to bring me. Why not a freaking pizza parlor or donut shop? Oh, wait, maybe not.

"Holy hell, it actually worked! Miss me, little Dhampir? I knew you couldn't keep me out forever." I turned to see Adrian standing in a white button down shirt and khaki pants. He was bare foot and his messy brown hair was the same as always. His emerald eyes sparkled with mischief and relief.

I rolled my eyes and put my hand on my hips. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay the hell out of my dreams?" he smirked at me and I smiled back. I would deny it to anyone that asked me, but I actually missed the cocky, arrogant royal. He smiled and held his arms out.

"Hug?" I laughed and allowed him to pull me into his arms.

"Has anyone ever told you what a nerd you are?" I asked him as he pulled away, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Nope, never." I laughed at his blazon attitude. I didn't realize until I saw Adrian just how much I actually missed my friends.

"But seriously Rose," he said as a stern look appeared on his face. "You need to come home, please. Lissa needs you and Belikov has been a god-awful mess. I don't even think he sleeps anymore!" I tilted my head to the side and just let him rant. Once he was done I smiled.

"I know about Dimitri, Adrian, he's here and I'm coming home with him and mom tomorrow." It was like he was a kid and Christmas had come early. His face lit up and he hugged me again. I pulled back, "But," I told him. "After my trials and I'm assigned to Lissa I have to take time off." He looked confused.

"Why?"

I sighed heavily. "It's… complicated. I just need to take care of something before I can actually be Lissa's guardian."

Adrian pouted and then ran a hand through his hair. "Fine it's your business." Then he looked me in the eye. "You know if you need help, I'll be there without a second thought. I swear Rose." I smiled and nodded.

"I know Adrian." I said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and he smiled.

"You still love Belikov don't you?" he asked me and I nodded. He sighed somewhat dejectedly but he still had that smile on his handsome face. "Thought so, come home soon." Then the dream began to fade.

"Sweet dreams little Dhampir."

And once again I was immersed in my own dreams of a hopefully bright future.

00000

I woke up with a new resolve. Tasha wouldn't keep me from becoming a guardian, becoming someone my son or daughter could proudly call their mom. No matter what that bitch was not touching my child. I was Rose Hathaway and I was done running away.

I got up as Maggie came stumbling into the living room and smiled at me.

"Morning early bird. What are you doing up?" she asked me. I gave her a sad smile and hugged her.

"Thank you for everything Maggie." She hesitantly hugged me back.

"Um- no problem kid? What's going on?" I pulled back as there was a knock at the door. Maggie went to answer it.

Dimitri and my mother were outside waiting. As soon as his eyes found me, dressed with my bag packed in the corner he smiled and nodded slightly. He knew my decision. I was coming home, with him.

"Rose?" he asked as he and mom came in and Maggie went to start breakfast.

I nodded and I saw my mom smile behind Dimitri.

I turned to Maggie as she was cutting bacon slices to cook. She was like a sister and a mother rolled into one and I'd always be indebted to her and everyone at the diner.

"Maggie." She glanced up and made a noise in her throat that she heard me.

"You know I appreciate everything you've done for me," I put a hand to my stomach. "I mean us, right?" she nodded and her eyebrow lifted up.

"And?" she asked me.

I took a deep breath. "I have to go home." She froze and her blue green eyes blazed with anger as she turned them on Dimitri, as well as the knife in her hand.

"What did I tell you about pressuring Rose?" she asked in a very sweet voice with a freakishly big smile on her face. "Now would you like the pain killers when I castrate or are you going to man up and tough it out?"

Dimitri didn't seemed phased but something told me he sincerely did not want her to actually go through with her threat. To be honest neither did I.

"Whoa Maggie!" I said as I took the knife from her hands. "No need to de-man anyone. I need to graduate and besides I'm coming right back here until the baby is born. I was actually hoping until it was safe for him to come home, you'd care for him for me."

She looked to me. "Of course I will Rose. That baby is welcomed in my home any time and you know that."

I smiled and hugged her again. "Thanks." Then I grabbed my bag.

"Tell Joe and the others will ya? I'll be back in a few weeks maybe a month."

Maggie nodded. "Will do. Hey Belikov!" Dimitri looked to Maggie; my mother had already gone to take my things to the car.

Maggie got very close to Dimitri. "That girl better not come back here emotionally broken, do you understand? I will hunt you down and I will mutilate you." Dimitri's guardian mask was on and going strong. He nodded his head.

"Of course Ms. Hail. Rose will be safe and she will return once her graduation is over and she has her future sorted out."

Maggie nodded. She waved goodbye as Dimitri led me to the car and we drove away. But no matter how many times I repeated my mantra, _I'm a Hathaway, I'm a Hathaway_, I couldn't help the little seed of fear. Fear of what I knew was to come.

Dimitri's POV

I was driving home. It was in the middle of the Moroi night since Oakville was a good few hours away from the Academy it would take a while for us to actually get there and we'd be there just in time for Rose's trials. I wasn't sure how I felt about her competing in the trials in her condition but she was stubborn, so stubborn. I already saw that baby inside her as my own and I couldn't help the unease that sending Rose into a fight like this brought.

Another thing we'd have to worry about is the guardians. They couldn't know Rose was pregnant. They'd never let her take the trials and then Rose coming out of hiding would have been for nothing. I looked into the rear view mirror and I saw Rose sleeping. She looked so young and peaceful. Like a little girl who knew she was safe where she was and with the people she was with.

Once again, the thought of the person who had threatened Rose's child came to mind and that brought the baby's father to my mind as well. How could a man abandon his child and it's mother? Oh, when I got back to the academy I was going to give Ivashkov a piece of my mind.

Janine looked back at Rose and as she turned around she looked almost weary and stressed, not like the woman I knew.

She put a hand to her forehead and then pushed her hair from her face.

"I really hope this is the right thing." She said.

I looked at her. Dedication and defiance in my eyes. "It is." I said.

I wasn't letting Rose go, not again. I refused to let her go through this alone. I loved her and I loved her unborn child and nothing bad would happen to them.

I only hoped I'd be able to talk to Alberta before Rose's meeting with the guardians. Maybe I could get them to postpone her trials a few months. Rose wouldn't like that but at lest she wouldn't be in danger of losing her baby. A baby she obviously wanted.

Even if she did take her trials I wouldn't let her be hurt. If I had to, I'd go into that ring and drag her out kicking and screaming.

A few hours passed and we ended up at the Academy gates.

"Hey Dimitri," Yuri said as I rolled down the window so he could speak to me. "You look better then when you left here. I take it you found her." I nodded and rolled down Rose's window slightly so he could see the head covered with dark brown hair.

Yuri smiled and then waved us through.

I turned off the car and as Janine got out I turned around and gently shook Rose.

"Roza," I said. "Wake up, we're home." She moaned and mumbled as her eyes opened and she gave me a lazy smile.

"Hey Comrade." She yawned. I shook my head as I tried to keep the giddy laugh from escaping me. I got out and opened her door and helped her out.

Janine came back toward us with a stone expression. "The guardians want to see her. Now." She said.

I narrowed my eyes in irritation. They may not know she was pregnant but they did know that she was probably exhausted. They didn't care.

I pushed my protective anger down deep and led Rose to the room she had been in once before, when she had been seeing Mason and had let Christian Ozera be 'killed' by Stan.

Janine had already called Alberta while we were on the road headed here and the council was already waiting for us.

"Rose, good to see you came back." Alberta said as she gestured to the seat in the middle of the room. I stood back along with Janine as Rose tiredly took her seat. She looked around and she seemed just as nervous as she had been a few months ago when she was in the exact same spot. Unlike last time, though, it was just the council and us.

"So Hathaway," Celeste started. "Why did you run off this time?" Rose glared up at the female guardian and I sent a silent prayer she wouldn't let her temper get the best of her.

She took a deep breath and crossed her arms. "I had my reasons."

Stan who was also here scoffed. "She probably went off to party. Once a trouble maker always a trouble making delinquent."

It took a lot for me to not walk over to him and beat the hell out of him, it really did.

I stepped forward. "Ms. Hathaway was threatened with the bodily harm of someone she cared deeply for. If she did not leave she was afraid neither she or anyone else could protect this person."

Albert glanced to me then looked back at Rose. "Well then Rose, who was the person the threat was made to?" Rose averted her eyes. She wasn't going to tell them about her baby. I already knew that but they needed to be made aware that there was a threat in play, that Rose wouldn't run off for the hell of it.

"I can't say." She said.

Albert sighed, "The who made the threat?"

Rose looked up and said in an annoyed voice. "I can't say!"

Albert shook her head and rubbed her temples. She cared for Rose like a daughter and the fact that she was going through something and not confiding in anyone worried her greatly.

Once again I felt my anger toward Adrian. It had to be him. I don't know why but I just knew it was him. I clenched my fists at the thought of him touching Rose, my Roza, like I had and it made me want to kill.

"Alright Hathaway, we are going to let you participate in the trials, but you do realize if it wasn't for the fact they were so close, and the need for guardians so great, we'd probably not let you graduate after this stunt you pulled."

Rose nodded her head. "Yes Ma'am." Alberta nodded. "Then you may report to the arena and wait with the other novices." Rose got up and walked out of the room and as she did I was torn. I wanted to go after her and try to get her to tell at lest Alberta about the baby. She really shouldn't be competing in a fight like this while in her condition. But at the same time I wanted to pound Ivashkov. My anger won out and I stormed from the room.

I made it to the visitors' dorm, where Ivashkov resided. If there was anyone Rose would have been with, it was that stupid drunken pretty boy. I felt the now familiar pain of hurt and betrayal as I used all my strength to pound on his door.

It was the middle of the Moroi day, and for once he wasn't drunk. He opened the door, a shocked expression on his face then a smile stretched over his mouth. "I take it if you're here then that means Rose is home."

As he mentioned her name I saw red and grabbed his shirtfront, forcefully pushing him inside.

My composure had snapped.

His door swung closed behind me as I slammed the Moroi into the wall. His eyes were massive and confused. "Whoa!" he held up his hands. "What's the problem, Belikov!"

"When did you do it!" I bellowed at him.

"Do what?" he was confused, but it only enraged me more. Was Rose so insignificant to him that he couldn't remember sleeping with her? Did he care so little for her?

"Don't give me that!" I punched a hole in the wall on the side of his pretty boy face. Oh God how I wished his face and been just a few inches to the left. "Rose! When did you sleep with Rose!" I slammed him against the wall again.

Now he really looked confused. "I haven't! Did she tell you I had?" he smirked. "You must have really pissed her off if she told you she slept with me to get back at you."

I looked into his eyes for a minute, but relaxed as I saw the truth in them. He really didn't know. The anger washed away to desperation as I let go of his shirt. He dropped to the floor and looked up at me as I sank into a chair.

"Must have been some fight to have set you off like this. You're always sickeningly patient and in control." He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a pack of clove cigarettes. He lit one as he watched me.

"Is this why she ran off?"

"Not exactly." I felt like I was going to crack. When I had been trying to make sure Rose was okay and not going to run, this didn't bug me so much but now that she was safe here at the Academy I found myself wanting to kill the son of a bitch that fathered that baby. If it wasn't Adrian's baby, whose was it?

"Not that I want to make you feel better or anything," He ran his hand through his hair. "But Rose hasn't been interested in anyone but you. If she said she was with someone other then you, chances are she's lying for some reason."

My head snapped up as I locked eyes with Adrian. He didn't know about the baby, if he did he wouldn't be telling me that. "That can't be possible. There's too much evidence against her only being with me. Besides she said it was before us."

Adrian blinked at me. "She was a virgin the first time you were together, right?" I stopped and looked at him. Any other time I'd have punched the hell out of him for asking such a personal question about Rose. But no, instead my mind took me back to almost three months ago in the cabin.

The feel of her innocence tearing as we… Oh god, how the hell did I forget that?

Adrian didn't seem to notice my shock. I couldn't let myself hope that this wasn't all a dream. Couldn't allow myself to even consider that impossibility.

Adrian continued talking.

"Haven't you learned yet?" he sounded so smug, as if he knew her better than me. "When it comes to Rose, anything is possible. The ordinary doesn't exactly follow her."

I didn't waste another moment in that room with him. He couldn't see me break. Couldn't see the realization that was about to overtake me.

There was only one thought on my mind as I raced to the makeshift stadium that had been made up for the trials. The trials Rose was about to stubbornly participate in, even though she was pregnant.

Even though she was pregnant with my child.

Out of breath, I finally made it to the dugout that the novices stayed in until they were called to go into the ring. Rose was already in the ring though, her trials had begun.

I was too late.

* * *

><p>How did you all like the chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know how you all liked the way Dimitri found put lol.<p>

Richelle Mead Owns VA .-_-. (Cry)


	9. Trials

**Chapter Nine: Trials**

Rose walked to the middle of the arena. She looked confident. Ready. She had a task to reach the other arena, defending herself against 'Strigoi' as she went. She was made to be a guardian. I knew that the day I found her in Portland.

That was what scared the hell out of me.

I made my way up the stands to sit with the others and wait. I sat by Janine with Adrian on the other side of her and Abe next to him. Lissa, Christian, and Tasha sat above us. Everyone was shocked but happy to see Rose, not that I was paying attention to them.

I was so glad I didn't have to be in there attacking her. I wouldn't have been able to do it. Hell, it was hard enough letting her do this when I didn't know about the child's paternity. Now that I knew, all I wanted to do was run down there and throw her over my shoulder and lock her in my room until I could get us a flight to Russia.

I winced as one of the guardians dressed up like a Strigoi landed a swift punch to the side of her head. My fists clenched.

I wanted to protect her, both of them, my family but I was stuck on the sidelines. If I interfered now Rose wouldn't graduate and she could possibly get expelled all together.

Honestly if it wasn't for the child in her womb, I wouldn't have worried. I knew she'd pass with flying colors; I had trained her for this and more but I had never thought to train her on fighting while pregnant, maybe because I had never intended to let a Moroi anywhere near her.

I winced as Stan, one of the instructors, gave her a swift punch to the middle of her back. She stumbled but didn't fall and she retaliated by kicking his legs out from under him and 'staking' him.

Suddenly another appeared and hit her… in her stomach. I didn't realize I had stood until Janine grabbed my wrist and pulled me down.

"I know Belikov." She whispered. No, she didn't know. She had no idea what I was scared of. I wasn't scared of Rose miscarrying some random Moroi's child I was terrified of losing my child before I had even had the chance to hear the truth from Rose's mouth.

Rose was fast as she lashed out and 'staked' yet another adversary, if she lost our baby, though, that guardian would die a horrible death I'd make sure of it.

"Psst, Belikov!" I looked to Adrian. He looked surprised as he leaned over Janine. I raised my eyebrow in question.

"I wish!" I glared at him. Oh, I know he wished he had been the father and that made me want to punch him. Janine looked between us then down at Rose and as it dawned on her what Adrian was talking about she sighed.

"Damn it, how does he know!"

Adrian looked at Janine as my attention returned to Rose.

"Of course I know, well, now. It's all over her aura! Hey Belikov do you think if it's a daughter she'll look like Rose?" I felt my eyebrow twitch. If that little prick even eyed my daughter in a romantic or lustful way I'd kill him.

"Shut up Ivashkov!" Janine snapped.

Suddenly the whistle blew and I looked back to see Rose at the end of the course a triumphant smile on her face. I looked her over from where I sat. She didn't seem to be in pain, she seemed happy.

She then turned to go stand with the novices that had completed their trials.

When the trials finally ended, I stood up but waited for the others. I knew they'd all want to see Rose, and even though I wanted desperately to see that she was ok and then yell at her for letting me believe that her baby was fathered by someone else, I remained the guardian I had ben trained to be. Calm in control.

I began to walk off toward where I knew Rose would be.

I saw her then. She was hugging Eddie Castile a big smile on her face. She was beautiful my Roza, the mother of my child.

* * *

><p><span>Rose's POV<span>

I still couldn't believe it. I had just completed my trials! I was officially graduated and soon I'd have my promise mark. I rubbed my stomach where one of the 'Strigoi' guardians had hit me. It hadn't really hurt but that didn't mean I wasn't nervous about it. I had read that it took a lot of trauma to really hurt an unborn baby though.

"Rose!" I turned to find myself wrapped in Eddie's arms.

"Holy crap, I can't believe that you're back! " he then pulled away and looked at me with a stern look. He shook me slightly.

"Don't run away again!" I rolled my eyes and hugged him again.

When I pulled away I turned to see Lissa come running over.

"Oh my God Rose!" I held her. I knew she had been worried sick about me. I really hadn't mean to worry them.

"I know I'm sorry Liss. Don't worry I'm here now." I held my best friend tightly to me forgetting about everything else right now. For a minute it was like we were kids again and she needed me to protect her from something.

"Wow Rose, even gone for almost a month you still kicked ass." I looked up and smiled at Christian. He walked over and, get this, he hugged me!

I laughed. "Whoa Sparky! I didn't know you cared so much." He pulled back and glared at me. "If you run off again I might lock you in a cage for a couple of months, how about that!" I laughed as a smirk slowly grew on his face.

"Whatever you say Sparky." I told him and then I hugged Lissa again.

"We'll talk later," I whispered in her ear. "There is something I need to tell you." She nodded against my shoulder and stepped back.

It was then I felt myself look up as Adrian came over to me. I locked eyes with Tasha. She was glaring at me from behind Dimitri.

Adrian hugged me and I responded mechanically. When he pulled away he looked at me questioningly, until he saw my face. I must have been as white as a sheet because he glanced to Lissa and I realized she was looking at me with concern to. I averted my eyes from Tasha and smiled up at Adrian. I couldn't break apart in front of the others, even though my heart was pounding.

"Hey Adrian." I said. He looked at me in concern and hugged me again.

"You okay, Little Dhampir?" he asked me. I nodded and he pulled away again.

My mom came up to me then and held me tightly. "I'm so proud of you." She said warmly. I smiled and Abe stepped up.

"You weren't bad little girl. Perhaps if it doesn't work out wit the princess you could come be my guardian." He teased.

I smirked. "Not happening." He laughed good-naturedly.

"Janine, I'd like to speak with you please." He led my mother away and I wondered what they were talking about before I heard the most wonderful sound in the world besides my baby's heartbeat. Dimitri's voice.

"Excuse us but I need to speak to Rose about something." Dimitri came over and gently took my arm, but I could feel the anger in his grip.

I looked up at him as he led me away from the others.

"Dimitri," I asked. "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

Once we got to a very secluded place behind the Dhampir dorms, which weren't far from the stadium, he released me and crossed his arms.

"Who is he Rose?" I was confused. Who was who? What was he asking me?

He must have seen that I didn't understand because he sighed irritably.

"The father Rose, who is the baby's father?" I stepped away from him. Why was he asking me this now?

"I told you I can't tell you!" he shook his head and, if possible, he looked angrier.

"I want you to tell me right now!" He practically yelled at me. He had never out right shouted at me before.

"Whoa Belikov," we turned to see Adrian leaning against the building. "I'd have thought you'd know by now, yelling at her doesn't ever work out." I was relieved to see Adrian. He smirked at me wickedly.

"You really should tell him, little Dhampir." He then sent a teasing look at Dimitri. "Before he punches another hole in some poor innocent bystander's wall." I looked up at Dimitri surprised. He had gone after Adrian?

What the fuck?

I rubbed my forehead; trying to get rid of the headache I could feel building there. "You know what, you must have some idea." I said to Dimitri. "Or you wouldn't be hassling me like this so why don't you tell me. Who is my baby's father, please Dimitri enlighten me."

Dimitri shook his head. "I know you were never with anyone before me Rose." He said. And I felt my body stiffen. Great now he thinks I cheated on him after the cabin. Just freaking great.

Adrian began to laugh.

"I still can't believe you forgot you were the one to take her virginity." I gave Adrian an outraged look.

"How the hell do you know that!" I cried. He looked at me with a silly grin.

"I've been around you enough to guess and besides it's all in the aura. A recently deflowered virgin has this blissful feel to her aura unless the experience was traumatic of course."

I frowned. I really hated auras right now.

"Alright enough!" Dimitri snapped. I looked up at him. He looked frustrated and hurt but he looked me in my eyes and asked a question I hoped I'd have more time to think about.

"I'm the father, aren't I Rose."

I froze.

* * *

><p><span>Dimitri's POV<span>

She didn't answer me. I don't think she could. The color bleed from Rose's face as if she were graffiti on a wall that had been cleaned with soapy water. She looked at me with wide brown eyes that held nothing but fear. It broke my heart to see her look at me like that. I gently took her shoulders.

"Roza?" I asked her. Tears began to build and I glanced to Adrian. Something in her aura must have surprised him because his eyes were just as wide. I returned my attention to the woman I loved, the woman carrying my child and I gently pulled her to me. She latched on to my shirt and I felt the tears soak into my shirt as her body trembled. I held her to me tightly, trying to provide the feeling of love and safety.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She whimpered. I looked to Adrian he looked worried and I was starting to get anxious. Rose didn't act this way!

"Shhh, it's ok Serdtse moie." She began to sob. I began to speak in Russian hoping to sooth her. "YA zdes' ty v bezopasnosti, ya tak tebya lyublyu. YA nikomu ne pozvolyu prichinit' tebe bol'." She began to calm and pulled away from me. I didn't want to let her go but I knew I had no choice.

She refused to look at either Adrian or me. She looked ashamed and afraid. I felt that protective feeling rear its head once more. I wanted someone's head for this.

"You weren't suppose to know." She said. I felt my heart break. She had never planned to tell me.

"You intended to let me go on believing that that baby inside you was someone else's child?"

She moved away from us. She looked like a cornered animal looking for an escape. "It was the only way." She said looking up at me.

"What do you mean? The only way for what?" I tried really hard not to yell but I couldn't help it. This wasn't about us anymore. It was about our child! A child I wanted very much.

Finally it was like the old Rose was back. She got that same fire in her eyes as she glared at me.

"To protect my baby!" she yelled back. "If I told you about it or that it was even yours they'd have killed him!" Adrian and I stood stock-still. As I stood there her words about the threats made on our child's life filtered into my mind.

_If I go back they'll kill my baby. What with a psychopath threating to set her newborn on fire an all. They said that they'd burn my baby alive while he was still inside me._

I began to see red and my breathing began to become labored.

"Dimitri?" I heard her. I quickly pulled her to me and held her.

"Who was it Roza?" I growled as I held her protectively against my front. "They won't touch you, I won't let them near either of you."

She pushed away from me and stepped away. All I could think was that she was willingly leaving the safety of my arms.

"I can't tell you that Dimitri."

I snapped. I turned and punched the brick wall behind me. "Why the hell not!" I snapped at her. "Why won't you let me protect you Rose?"

Adrian hesitantly stepped between us. He was either very brave or very stupid considering that as long as I wasn't sure who to protect my family from I might lash out at anyone that came between us.

"Okay Belikov, you need to calm down. I may not know a lot about pregnancy but I'm pretty sure this," he gestured to the wall and my fist that I'm pretty sure was now broken. "Isn't healthy for a pregnant woman."

I took a deep breath. He was right; stress wasn't good for either mother or child. I couldn't be the one that put my child in danger.

"Roza please-" She interrupted me.

"They said if I ever told you they'd kill him, that was the only reason they made me leave, because I refused to say it was someone else's. I was coming to tell you and then it all went to hell."

Adrian looked calculating as if he had remembered something that had been bothering him.

"Excuse me." he said and left. He left us alone. Just the three of us.

I walked over to Rose. "Please Roza, just tell me. I want to hear you say it." She looked up at me with a watery smile.

"It's yours, Dimitri. I'm having your child." I smiled as my vision blurred and I took her face in my hands and kissed her. Once we parted I kept my forehead against hers.

"Thank you Roza, my Roza. I love you so much. I love you both so, so much." Then I stroked her belly where my little boy or little girl was nestled safe and warm inside his or her mommy.

"You have to tell me Rose." I practically begged her. "I can't keep you both safe if I don't know." She shook her head.

"You won't believe me. I barely believe it and I looked into their eyes when they made me feel so much physical pain." I felt my body tense she had been hurt then. She may not have been raped but someone did hurt her.

She sighed heavily. "I'm tired." She whispered and I nodded. "Come on. I'll take you to your room. You can rest there and I'll be by later to check on you." She nodded her head and I put a hand to the small of her back and lead her to the female Dhampir dorms. I kept her slightly in front of me. It was still hard for me to believe that she was carrying my child

But I'd make damn sure no one took my family away from me.

I walked Rose up to her room and even went so far as to tuck her in.

"Sweet Dreams moya milaya Roza." I whispered sweetly to her as she snuggled deeper into her mattress and she got some much needed and much deserved rest.

* * *

><p><span>Tasha's POV<span>

"That little bitch!" I screamed as I threw a vase. I had told her to not come back! Obviously that little blood whore didn't give a rat's ass about her little bastard!

By the time I had calmed down my room was in shambles. That little girl thought she could come back her and steal my Dimka? She had another thing coming.

I smiled as a wonderful plan formed in my mind. If things went according to plan not only would I have Dimka, but I'd have his little baby too.

* * *

><p><span>Rose's POV<span>

I don't know what it was that woke me up later that night. I want to say it was around one in the Moroi morning, meaning it was one in the afternoon for the rest of the world, when I heard my door open. He was trying to be quiet but I lifted my head up and looked to see who was invading my personal space. It was only Dimitri.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered as he kissed the side of my head. I groaned and flopped back down on my back. My tank top had ridden up in the night to reveal my flat stomach and I felt Dimitri's large hand cover my abdomen.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me. I smiled sleepily. "I'm okay." I said through a yawn. I felt him place a soft kiss where our baby was growing. "I was so scared when I saw that guardian punch you here."

I ran my fingers through his hair. "We're okay. I promise." I heard him sigh happily.

I felt him lay down next to me and wrap his arms around me. "Don't worry." He whispered. "I'll be gone in a few hours. I just want to hold the two of you."

"Hmhm." Then I fell asleep wrapped in the arms of the man I loved.

I woke the next morning alone. I got up and dressed for the day. Lissa and I would be going to court in the next couple of weeks and then, once I was assigned I'd be going to stay with Maggie until the baby was born.

As soon as I stepped out of the dorm Adrian was right next to me.

"Little Dhampir, you look very refreshed." He commented. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I slept like a rock. The past few weeks I've been sleeping on a couch."

Adrian nodded. "Any bed would be comfortable after a couch."

I shrugged. "It was a pretty comfortable couch." Adrian laughed and threw an arm around me. "Its good to have you back little Dhampir."

By this time we had made it to the Moroi dorm lobby. Lissa and Christian were sitting with Eddie and talking. I knew I had to tell them about the baby. The trials were done and I was officially an adult so why hide that I was pregnant from my friends.

"Hey guys."

Lissa hopped up.

"Rose, you're up!" I'm so happy I missed you!" she hugged me and I hugged her back. She looked at me with her angelic smile that, paired with her long blonde hair made her look like an angel or maybe some kind of fairy rather then a vampire.

I smiled as we made to sit down. I sat between her and Eddie with Christian on her opposite side

"So Rose, are you gonna spill?" Eddie asked. "Why did you run away?"

I took a deep breath. If I was going to make this world safe for my baby, I needed to tell my friends about him first.

"Well, because I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>So there is Chapter Nine. I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you all enjoyed it.<p>

Richelle mead Owns VA!


	10. Roomates

**Chapter Ten: Roommates**

All of my friends, besides Adrian, stared at me for a minute as if I had grown an extra head. Then Christian started laughing. I mean a hearty, full laugh that Santa Clause might give.

"Oh wow," he said once he got his laughter under control. "That was a good one Rose." I glared at him and I kind of wished I could stab him with the daggers my eyes were shooting at him. He looked at my face and his mouth dropped.

"Holy shit, you're serious!" he exclaimed in surprised shock.

I nodded and Eddie looked over to Adrian. Before anyone could even ask I held up my hands. "It's not Adrian's."

"Then," Lissa asked in confusion. "Who's is it?" I fidgeted. "I can't say right now." At their looks of hurt and confusion I quickly made to assure them.

"It's not that I don't trust you guys it's just that well, someone has made a very serious threat against my baby and I can't tell anyone a whole lot. I haven't even told my mom or Dimitri anything besides that I am pregnant."

Lissa looked horrified at the thought of anyone hurting my baby and the guys looked almost sick. No matter what, anyone that would threaten a child was sick and twisted. I hoped Christian would never know it was his aunt that made him feel so disgusted.

"That's why you ran?" Lissa asked me as she walked over and looked me in the eye. She looked hurt and a little angry. I nodded with tears in my eyes and She looked at me with tears in her own eyes. "Why didn't you tell me Rose? I'm your best friend, we tell each other everything." She was getting mad now.

I shook my head. "You don't get it. I couldn't tell anyone. I still can't stay here, not while I'm pregnant. I have to go back. I have some friends that took me in and they are waiting for me. They said they'd look after my baby until it was safe for him, but during my pregnancy, I need to stay with my friends."

"Are you telling me you won't be my guardian?" Lissa asked me, shocked. I nodded sheepishly.

"Not until after my baby is born. I'll go to Court with you, but then I have to leave so my baby is safe. Dimitri will take care of you Lissa, you know he will."

"But Dimitri isn't my best friend Rose. I'm pretty sure he won't talk about boys and clothes with me." She frowned and I laughed and hugged her tightly. I knew this would hurt her feelings, but I could feel through the bond she was just a little hurt that I hadn't confided in her.

"I'm sorry Lissa. How about when I go into labor you'll be one of the first ones I call." Lissa smiled and hugged me. I was forgiven, until she found out who the father was, I mean.

I looked to the others I knew they'd try and protect me, but I also knew just who they were wanting to protect me from and I didn't want them to be in that position. It wasn't fair to them. It wasn't fair to Dimitri, or Christian, or Lissa, or even my mom.

My friends and I sat down and talked and caught up for a while.

"Hey Rose?" Lissa asked me. "How far along are you anyway?" I thought about the conception and then counted. "I'm almost three months, I think. I got pregnant the day the Academy was attacked. Right before actually."

Christian nodded. "Yup that was almost three months ago." I yawned. Creating life sure made a girl tired.

"I'm going to take a nap." I said as I stood up. "I'll see you at lunch Lissa?" I asked her and she nodded happily. By now she had gone from the hurt and angry stage of finding out about my baby to the 'Baby-shopping obsession' stage. I walked out into the early spring evening.

I had been walking for all of a few minutes since my dorm was on the opposite side of campus when I heard a cold voice call my name.

"Rose." I looked behind me. I was almost to my dorm in a secluded part of the quad. It was a short cut to the dhampir dorms that I had used often.

Behind me, Tasha came up to me and I felt myself stiffen. She had that same hateful look on her face and a hand went to cover my baby protectively.

Tasha stopped in front of me and I realized I was trembling. "I thought I told you to never come back here?"

I took a deep breath. "I couldn't miss my trials, Tasha. If I did then I'd never be a guardian."

Tasha scoffed. "Oh yes, and what a great guardian you'll be. What with you always running off and your liking for men and what not."

I glared at her. "Are you calling me a slut? Because if you are that would mean that I'd have to have slept with more then one man and last I checked the only man I've slept with is Dimitri, the man you want!"

Tasha glared at me. "Watch your mouth you little bloodwhore!"

I laughed at her. "Is that your defense mechanism?" I asked with an almost cruel laugh. "It seems when you Moroi have nothing else to say you bring up the bloodwhore title like a fucking label. Well guess what you're more of a fucking whore then I am Tasha! I'm not after a man that doesn't want me!"

I turned to leave but she grabbed my bicep and pulled me back. Suddenly I felt an unbelievable amount of heat and pain and I screamed loud.

Tasha took her hand away from me and stepped away. I looked to my arm. I had a 1st, maybe 2nd degree burn, in the shape of her hand wrapped around my arm.

"Unless you want me to do that to your baby I suggest you leave or at the very least stay away from Dimka." Then she turned and left and I cried loud pain filled sobs, wishing I'd never come back.

* * *

><p><span>Adrian's POV<span>

I had just stepped out of the Moroi dorm for a smoke when I heard the most pain filled scream of my life. I instantly knew who it was and sprinted toward the dhampir dorms. I ran into the quad and was met with the most heart wrenching sight of my life. Rose was curled up in a ball on the ground. She was cradling her arm and her body was shaking.

I walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder and she screamed. This wasn't like Rose. She didn't cry and she didn't shrink away from another's touch.

"Rose?" I tried to touch her again this time to pull her arm away and her blood-curdling scream made me wince. So instead, I made her look into my eyes. She was crying horribly. Her face wet from her salty tears.

"Rose, you are going to calm down and you're going to go to sleep." I compelled her and once her eyes closed I picked her up gently and quickly carried her to the infirmary. I didn't know why she was acting like this but I'd bet anything that it was that bastard that had threatened her and her child.

Once I got to the infirmary, Dr. Olendzki had Rose placed in her own private room. When I explained to her the way Rose was acting, she said it sounded to her like she had been assaulted.

The images that brought to mind made me sick and angry. God help the poor bastard when Belikov found them. Which reminded me…

I pulled out my phone and dialed the Russian's number. He was probably on duty, but the mother of his unborn child was hurt and needed him so he'd just have to get over it.

* * *

><p><span>Dimitri's POV<span>

I was checking the wards near the cabin, our cabin, when Tasha came up to me with a large smile on her face.

"Hey Dimka." She said, as she smiled even bigger, revealing her fangs.

I gave a small smile and nodded. "Hello Tasha, how are you this morning?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Can't complain. I'm glad you found Rose. She did wonderful in her trials. You sure did a good job with her." I smiled as she praised Rose, I had never felt more pride then I did once I was assured our child was safe and alive inside Rose, except of course, after the trials when she told me the baby was mine. That I was going to be a father.

"Thank you Tasha. She did me very proud."

Tasha nodded. "So did she tell you why she ran away?" she asked as a worried look crossed her scarred face.

I knew Rose didn't want a lot of people knowing about the baby. She'd probably tell Lissa and the others but I knew she wouldn't tell them I'm the father. So I shook my head and shrugged, "She wouldn't say." For some reason that made Tasha… happier?

She opened her mouth to say something when my phone rang. I answered it without looking like I always did.

"Belikov."

"Hey cradle robber, Its Adrian. Rose is in the infirmary. Get over here ASAP!"

My inside froze as fear took over me and, without one word to Tasha, I bolted for the infirmary and my family.

I shoved the doors open as soon as I got to the clinic. I walked down the narrow hall briskly until I saw Adrian pacing in front of a door that must be Rose's.

I quickly grabbed the royal by his collar.

"What happened?" I barked as my eyes frantically glanced to the door.

"I don't know. She said she was tired and would see us at lunch and left. I went out a few minutes later for a smoke and I heard her screaming. I ran to find her and she was balled up in the south quad in hysterics." He explained. "I had to compel her to calm down and go to sleep. She screamed every time I tried to touch her."

I released the Moroi as the door opened and Dr. Olendzki stepped out into the hallway.

"Ah, Guardian Belikov, I knew you'd be here sooner or later." I nodded and put up my guardian mask even though all I wanted was to wrap Rose in my arms and demand to know if she and our child would be okay.

"How is Rose?" I asked.

The doctor sighed. "She's ok, I think it was no more then stress and shock. She has a pretty bad burn on her arm though."

"A burn?" I asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, it's in the shape of a hand, like maybe a fire user grabbed her while using their magic." My eyes widened slightly. So the person who was after Rose was a Moroi?

"Lord Ivashkov, if you'd like you can heal it. I've taken pictures of it already as evidence. This wasn't an accident. Someone intentionally hurt her."

Adrian nodded vigorously and bolted for the room. Doctor Olendzki looked back to me.

"Guardian Belikov may I suggest you find somewhere protected for Rose to stay, or better yet, someone to stay with her. Especially during the daylight hours while everyone is asleep. I'm worried that whoever did this could try to hurt her again."

As soon as she said it I had the perfect person to stay with Rose. Me.

I walked into the room and saw her lying there. She was pale and her hair was spread like a dark halo around her head. Adrian was studying her arm and that's when I realized that it was the one with the burn on it.

I gently pushed him away so I could get a good look at the injury. Dr. Olendzki was right. This was deliberate. It was also, if the size of the hand could be believed, was a woman.

I gave a soft growl and then turned to Adrian. "Can you heal this or should I call the princess?" I asked him.

He glared at me. "Give me some credit Belikov, I've been practicing." He then reached out and touched the wound, making Roza whimper in her sleep. I lovingly kissed her head and murmured sweet nothings hoping to distract her resting mind from the pain.

Finally, when the burn was healed and gone I relaxed. I gently placed a hand on her belly and found that I wished I could have had X-ray vision so I could see my baby inside her and know that this hadn't affected it.

"The kid's fine, Belikov." I looked up at Adrian. He was sitting in a chair, looking tired.

"I can still see the aura. It's like yours is growing from around her torso. Like until the kid is born it'll be like you're inside her." He then rubbed his head. "If that aura lessens or disappears then that means the baby is gone.

I took a deep breath as relief washed over me.

Then I lovingly picked Rose up.

"Where are you going?" Adrian asked me.

I looked back at him. "I'm taking her to my room. Once I speak with Alberta and Janine that's where Roza will be staying until we leave for Court. I won't let this happen again."

Then I walked away from the Moroi and carried my sleeping flower to my room where I was sure she'd be safest.

* * *

><p><span>Rose's POV<span>

I was woken by the scent of Dimitri's aftershave. I cuddled more into the pillow that had his scent and wondered why my bed smelled like him. I opened my eyes and was completely thrown for a loop.

This wasn't my room. I had only been in this room once, and it was the night Victor Dashkov put the lust charm on Dimitri and me.

I sat up and looked around. I was dressed in a very large T-shirt that had to belong to Dimitri and my jeans and t-shirt were neatly folded and placed on the dresser.

I tried to remember what happened last night and how I had gotten here. I mean, it's not like I drank anything so I couldn't have had a drunken one-night stand. Hell, even if I did come here drunk, Dimitri wouldn't have ever taken advantage of me. He'd have either walked me back to my dorm or he'd have had me come inside to sleep it off, but I hadn't had anything that could muddle me up so then-

Suddenly, I remembered Tasha and the burn on my arm. I looked to the arm she grabbed. The marks were gone.

Someone must have found me and taken me to Lissa or Adrian. Dimitri must be so worried.

I pushed the covers back and began to get out of bed when the door suddenly opened to reveal Dimitri. He looked tired, he also looked pissed, but when he saw me his eyes softened.

"You're awake. Finally." He said and walked over to me and kissed me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me. I opened my mouth to reply but suddenly that damned morning sickness struck me hard. I glanced around for a bathroom and when I found it I bolted.

Dimitri was there like a constant force of love and comfort.

Once I was done he held me for a minute. I moaned against his chest.

"I really hate you right now." I told him only half joking. He chuckled and picked me up and carried me back to the bed.

"Why am I in here?" I asked as he tucked me in and pushed the hair back from my face.

"Adrian found you in the quad. You were in shock Rose, you wouldn't let anyone touch you." He looked like his very heart was breaking. "He had to compel you just to get you to calm down." He sat on the bed next to me.

"You have to tell me Rose. Who did this?" I felt my anxiety spike. How could I tell him that someone he trusted and cherished as a dear friend had been the one to cause all of this?

"Rose?" I looked up at him.

"Dimitri, you don't want to know trust me." Suddenly he had my shoulders in his large hands and he gave me a gentle shake.

"Rose, this is serious!" he growled. "Your life and our child's life are in serious danger. Do you realize that?"

I refused to look at him. I just couldn't, because he was right. Our baby's life was at stake. I looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"It was…" I took a deep breath. "It was Tasha, Dimitri. Tasha is behind all of it."

He didn't say anything and I couldn't look at him.

"Tasha?" he asked and I quietly nodded.

"She," I started but I couldn't finish. "I'm sorry Dimitri I-" he stood up and began to pace the room.

"It can't be Tasha, Rose." He said and I felt my hormones rear up as my temper rose.

"She wasn't exactly being sneaky about attacking me Dimitri! I saw her! _Both_ times!" he shook his head.

"This is ridiculous Rose. Tasha would never hurt a child. Is this about last Christmas? I told her no, you don't have to be so jealous! Besides, Tasha was with me when Adrian called me."

Ok, wow. That was a low blow. Did he really think that little of me? That

I'd make something like this up just because I didn't like some chick!

I knew he was having a hard time believing this. He trusted Tasha and thought he knew her but I don't think he knew that she was completely obsessed with him.

He looked at me and for once I had no idea what he was thinking.

"I need some air." He said and walked out of the room.

I felt the familiar burning sensation behind my eyes that signaled the tears building and I held them back. I then got up and took of the T-shirt that Dimitri had dressed me in so I'd be comfortable and folded it and put it next to my clothes then I dressed in my jeans and t-shirt and walked out of his room. I was completely broken at his reaction. He had promised he'd protect me and our baby, but how could he do that if he refused to believe his friend was the one that wanted our baby dead?

I left the dorm where the Guardians stayed and made my way across campus.

* * *

><p><span>Dimitri's POV<span>

It had been hell trying to get Alberta and Janine to agree to allow Rose to stay with me. It wasn't that they didn't trust me with her, they just didn't want either of our reputations suffering and there were some that would make the living situation into a big scandal. Of course, if they knew Rose was carrying my child then they definitely wouldn't be letting her stay with me.

Surprisingly, it had been Abe, Rose's father, that had backed me on the decision. Although he had pulled me aside afterwards and in not so delicate terms threatened to end my life if I ever hurt her. Apparently Zmey is a lot more observant then I thought. He had pretty much told me he knew how I felt for Rose.

After that I had thought the worse was behind me. Now I just needed to find the person who wanted to hurt my baby and then everything will be perfect.

But when Rose finally told me I just couldn't believe it. I knew I said some things that I shouldn't have, but it was just ridiculous! Tasha Ozera loved children. She'd never hurt one, especially not a baby no matter whose it was. Rose had to be protecting the real bastard. But why would she lie to me about this? She knew how much I wanted children and she knew how much I already loved that baby.

I ended up at the gym and I began to beat the punching bags. I couldn't go back to Rose with all this tension and frustration. The last thing I wanted was to cause her anymore stress then she had suffered these past few months.

Finally, when I felt all the frustration and anxiety were worked out of my system I stopped and sat down with a water bottle that I had brought with me before. I caught my breath and stood up.

When I made it back to my room, I was expecting Rose to maybe have fallen back to sleep, but what I saw made my heart stop and my body shake. My bed was empty; the covers messed up from when Rose had been sleeping in them. My t-shirt was folded neatly and in the same place I had put her clothes while she slept.

_Ok,_ I thought to myself as I tried to calm my nerves. _Maybe she's in the bathroom. She got sick again and is soaking in a bath._ I nodded to myself and went to my closed bathroom door. I knocked but I got to response. Maybe she fell asleep? I opened the door and poked my head inside. It was empty.

"Der'mo!" I swore and began to pace my room. I pulled out my phone and called Janine.

"Hathaway." She answered.

"Janine, is Rose with you?" I asked.

"What? No, I thought she was resting in your room, where she's suppose to be safe!" I felt my heart stop then begin to beat again erratically.

"She was here before I left,"

Janine said something and if I was right it was Abe.

"Rose is gone again." She said. "Ok, maybe she went back to Oakville."

I nodded. "Yes, I'll go get a car ready." Then I left my room in search of my Roza. She had to stop this running away.

* * *

><p><span>Abe's POV<span>

As Janine hung up on Belikov she looked worried yet again. "Why does she always do this Abe?" she asked me. "I blame your side of the family!" I laughed. Yes, it seemed my beautiful daughter took after me quit a bit.

Janine began to grab her jacket and stake. We had been discussing telling Rose about me being her father.

"Uh, Janine?" I asked. She turned to look at me with a dirty look.

"What Abe?" she asked. "I have to go look for our pregnant teenaged daughter, so hurry it up."

"Did anyone check her room?" Janine kind of froze and then she smacked her forehead. I smiled and then left the room with Janine following me. We went across campus.

I knocked on the door assigned to my daughter and she answered after a few moments.

She looked between her mother and I, and then she huffed.

"Can't I just go to sleep?"

Janine pulled the door opened wider and then hugged Rose tightly. "You have got to stop scaring us like that!"

Rose groaned. "What did I do this time?" Janine and I entered the room. It was a lot like the Guardian's dorm rooms.

"Belikov called and said you weren't in the room. We thought you had run off again. Belikov is actually getting a car ready to go harass Maggie and Joe right now. That reminds me…"

Janine took out her phone and dialed the Russian's number.

As Janine tried to calm the Russian, it was sadly obvious that he loved my daughter or maybe I was just very observant, I led Rose to her bed and had her sit next to me.

"Did Belikov not tell you that you were to stay with him until the person that hurt you could be found?"

"Nope, we sort of got into a … fight before I left the room." I narrowed my eyes.

"What kind of fight?" I asked.

Rose shrugged. "I told him whose been threatening me and he didn't believe me."

By this time Janine was off the phone and standing in front of the bed. Her arms were crossed as she assessed our daughter.

"Who was it Rose? The guy threating you?" Rose's shoulders slumped.

"Mom you're not going to believe me either." Janine's brown eyes narrowed angrily.

"Rosemarie Hathaway you are going to tell me who put you in the damned infirmary right now!"

Rose glared up at her mother. "Why? So you can tell me I'm being ridiculous too?"

Janine tried to retort but I interrupted her.

"If she won't believe you, I will," I told Rose. She looked at me and tried to raise an eyebrow but both went up instead.

"And why is that, Old Man?" she asked me and I felt a smug smile cross my face.

"Because I'm your father Little Girl, and I will always believe you."

* * *

><p>And now Rose knows about Abe! How will she take it and better yet will she tell her parent's who the father of her child is? What is Tasha planning and Why is Adrian gone AWOL? Find out next time!<p>

Please review and let us know what you all think. Shout out to the best Beta in the world! Thank you Isabella Rain.

Check out her new story The Flames that Bind Us its pretty good and will only get better!

VA is owned by Richelle Mead (Doesn't stop me from dreaming though.)

* * *

><p>Translations<p>

Der'mo= Shit!


	11. Suspicion

**Chapter Eleven: Suspicions**

**Adrian's POV**

I was sitting with Lissa and Christian in the Moroi dorm's lounge when Tasha came in. Her aura was the same its been since Rose left, or at least every time she was brought up after she left, it was like she hated the very thought of our little Dhampir. I had also noticed that Rose's aura showed the most stress when Tasha was around.

I tapped Lissa's shoulder. Her and Christian looked to me with curious expressions.

"Tell me cousin, has Tasha seemed a little off to you?"

Lissa nodded. "I was going to ask you the same thing." I nodded toward the Ozera woman

"What do you see?" She focused on her boyfriend's aunt and I watched as she finally saw what I had been seeing for the past few weeks.

"She's green with envy and almost a sickly brown, what does that mean?" she asked as Christian got confused.

"I think it means she hates someone very much. I've seen it worse than it is today, every single time Rose is mentioned." Christian's eyes widened.

"I have heard Aunt Tasha say she can't stand Rose. I never thought much about it since not everyone likes Rose anyways, but I didn't think she hated her."

Lissa nodded. "And she seemed oddly happy when Rose was gone, until Dimitri started looking for her."

I looked over to the teens. "I think it may be more then hate." I told them. "Lissa, I want you to watch her aura, understand?"

Lissa nodded her head as Tasha came and sat down with us. "Hey guys what are you three talking about?"

I tapped into my more teasing and mischievous side and I let go!

"Oh nothing much." I said as I leaned back and folded my hands behind my head. "Rose was attacked." Tasha's eyes widened and she looked concerned but I knew it was fake. Her aura gave her lies away.

"Yeah I know. I was with Dimka when he got your call, is she alright?" I smiled big.

"Oh, I'm sure she is now. The Russian has arranged for her to sleep in his room with him." I wiggled my eyebrows at the elder Ozera; she stiffened as if she had just been told the worst news of her life. She probably had. I had seen the way her aura had sparked with obsession when she looked at the Russian.

What was it about him anyway? Was it the accent? I can do an accent!

"I'm sure those two are going to have a lot of fun." Tasha's aura flared with hatred and jealousy.

"Please, Dimka wouldn't sleep with a teenager, you obviously don't know him Adrian."

I gave a chuckle. "Belikov would have to be a eunuch to not want to do the naughty with our Little Dhampir." I then paused and suddenly I wished Belikov were here. "Or gay. He could be gay."

I focused on her aura. She was pissed. I glanced to Christian and Lissa and they were giving me weird looks.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude, you better be happy neither Dimitri or Rose were here to here what you just said." Christian said, "They'd have taken turns killing you."

I shrugged and looked to Lissa. She was also giving me a freaked out look, but now she was watching Tasha's aura wide eyed.

Tasha huffed and stood up. "Dimka is not gay and he's not screwing his student!" then she stomped away.

Once she was gone Lissa looked to Christian and me. "She hated you talking about Rose and Dimitri like that. I mean her aura was pure malice."

I nodded. "Yup, and obsession. That crazy bitch is obsessed with the Russian cradle robber."

Lissa and Christian looked back at me again in confusion. "Oh yeah, the Russian is madly in love with our Little Dhampir and she's in love with him. That's all I'm saying."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rose's POV<span>**

"You are my-" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This crazy, flash, weird ass Moroi was my father. Ah shit that means I'm Zmeyette, Zmey Jr even!

"How did that happen?" I asked staring in amazement.

Abe laughed and my mother rolled her eyes. "Well little Girl, considering the physical condition you are in," at that he patted my stomach. "I'd have thought you'd know the answer to that."

I smacked his hand and glared. "I know how it happened, I meant how the hell did someone like you get Janine Hathaway into bed!"

"Well that is actually an interesting story." Abe began.

"Abe!" I looked to my mom. She was almost as red as her hair.

"Oh come on mom! Like you would ever be with some as flashy…" I trailed off as I gestured to Abe who was laughing his ass off.

"Its true, Rose, Abe Mazur is your father." I looked between them, my parents. Then I looked Abe in the eye. We had the same eyes.

"Where the hell have you been for the past eighteen years?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry Rose, that's my fault I'm afraid." Abe looked so guilty and sad. "I am involved in business that a child should never be exposed to. So, I sent your mother away and made sure you were placed in the Academy after your birth. I've kept in contact with your mother and she's kept me updated on you."

I scoffed. How the hell did she do that when she never even saw me?

"When you ran off with the princess I even sent my men out looking for you."

I was surprised and touched. My father had always been keeping an eye on me even if I didn't know it. I felt, I don't know, loved I guess. I looked to my mother; she was watching the two of us with caution and even a little happiness and I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Mom, you screwed a Mob Boss?" She glared at me.

"Watch your mouth Rosemarie, just because you're going to be a mother soon doesn't mean you can say what you like."

I smiled and shrugged. I loved annoying my mom, until she punched me, then it hurt.

"Now Little Girl," Abe said as he fiddled lazily with his scarf. "About the person that attacked you…"

I sighed. I should have known they wouldn't let this go.

I closed my eyes, scared to see my mother's reaction.

"Tasha," I said. "It was Tasha. She made me leave, she burned me, and she threatened my baby's life. It was all her."

I said. My mother just stared and Abe stroked his dark brown, almost black, goatee. "Rose that's ridiculous. Tasha Ozera has been nothing but nice to you!" I looked away. I could feel the tears trying to break free.

"See, I told you." I whispered. I wasn't even sure anyone heard me until Abe spoke up.

"Janine listen to yourself, that's probably the exact same thing that Dimitri Belikov said." I looked up surprised. He was taking my side on this?

My mother was shaking her head. "Why the hell would Tasha Ozera threaten an unborn baby and a teenage girl?"

I stood up and looked out the window.

I didn't want to get Dimitri into trouble but damn it someone had to know. Besides maybe I could get them to, I don't know, understand.

I took a deep breath and turned.

"She's in love with Dimitri." My mother looked confused and Abe's eyes narrowed.

"What does that have to do with this, Rose?" Mom asked.

I averted my eyes and blushed. "Dimitri and I we, uh well." I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Dimitri and I are in love. He's my baby's father."

Abe nodded thoughtfully. "I wondered how that was even possible." He thought out loud. I opened my eyes about to answer him. I had been thinking on it and I thought I had a pretty good idea how it happened but I was interrupted.

"Who the fuck cares, that bastard is going to die!" my mother yelled at the top of her lungs.

Janine Hathaway was on the warpath… well shit.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dimitri's POV<span>**

I walked through the Dhampir Dorms and down the female student's hall.

I didn't care how I looked, all I knew was that I had to see that Rose was safe and still here. I made it to Roza's door and knocked. I waited and heard a weird scuffling before the door was opened. Suddenly, a fist came flying out at me and struck me on the right side of my head.

My head snapped to the left. I stumbled and then looked to see who the fuck had attacked me. My body tensed ready to protect Rose and our baby.

So, imagine my surprise when it was Rose's mother.

"How fucking dare you." She growl and I was officially confused.

"Guardian Hathaway wha-" she attacked and I dodged. I was never one to hurt a woman and I actually liked Guardian Hathaway, not to mention she was my child's grandmother, so all I could do was dodge and try to figure out what the hell I had done,

"How fucking dare you touch my little girl!" Oh shit.

"Guardian Hathaway, it wasn't like that!" she landed another hit to my shoulder. The whole time I could hear Rose shouting at her mother to calm down and stop, God it was a good thing that no one else was in this wing.

Suddenly there was a sharp whistle that had my ears ringing.

We both looked toward Rose's door to see Abe standing there next to his daughter. He was a surprisingly fit Moroi. He had lean muscles, just not to the extent of a Dhampir, and he was tall maybe a few inches shorter then myself. As he stood next to Roza, he seemed to dwarf her and it was obvious that he'd protect her from any and everything if he had too.

"As fun as it is to watch a six foot seven man get his ass kicked by a woman who is only five feet tall, we have more pressing issues to deal with right now." He put an arm around Rose and led her back into her room.

Janine gave a dirty look and turned to go into Rose's room too. I followed. I cannot tell you how relieved I was to see her sitting there. She looked uncomfortable; her arms were wrapped around her torso as if she were trying to hide into herself. She was dressed in an oversized T-shirt and night shorts. Her hair was damp down her back.

I walked over to her and knelt beside the bed ignoring the other people in the room.

"Are you okay, Roza?" She smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

I cupped her cheek and smiled at her. Then I stood up and positioned myself slightly in front of her protectively.

"I take it Roza has told the two of you about…" I trialed off suggestively.

Janine was fuming and I was preparing myself for her to attack again. I didn't care what happened to me but I was going to make sure she'd hit me and not her daughter accidentally.

"Yes she has, Belikov." Abe answered. "And we've told her about me being her father."

Janine looked to Abe. "How the hell can you be so calm about this!" she yelled.

I shrugged. "You've never seen the man with his mother, grandmother, sisters and nieces and nephew. He knows how to both take care of and respect a woman. So I honestly have no problem with the situation as long as its what Rose wants."

Janine's eyebrow twitched, "He's seven years older then her!"

Abe shrugged. "Age is but a number."

Janine growled and turned her head from him.

At lest I knew her father was okay with all of this, though I'm sure he'll have a few things to say to me later when we are alone.

"Now Belikov, both you and Janine seem to believe that Tasha Ozera is no threat to Rose and the baby,"

Janine nodded her head in agreement and I looked back to Rose. I knew she was hurt that I had had my doubts but I had grown up with Tasha. I knew her; she was my friend.

"I'm just saying it's unlikely." I said while looking at her. I then knelt down and looked into Rose's eyes. I loved this woman and I'd do anything for her.

"Roza, I'll look into this, alright? If I find anything that points to Tasha I'll take care of it."

Rose gave a humorless laugh. "You won't find anything Dimitri she just corners me and yells at me, then hurts me with her fire magic and threatens to kill the baby before she leaves." I felt so helpless when she described the things that she'd endured but I just couldn't see Tasha doing those things.

"Why would she do this Rose?" I asked. "What could she gain?" Rose looked sadly at me, tears building in her eyes.

She whispered one word. "You." I straightened up.

"Me?" I asked her. She nodded. "She loves you, Comrade, and she's pissed that I'm carrying your baby. She didn't even ask me how the hell it happened or try to tell me it was impossible. She just started telling me that I wasn't allowed to tell you about the baby and when I basically said 'fuck you' she tried to burn me from the inside out!"

She spilled the story so fast that I had to really pay attention so I wouldn't miss anything.

It hurt to see her so scared and unsure. I held her in my arms.

"Don't worry," I whispered. "No one will ever touch you again. I'll make sure of it." She nodded her head against me chest.

"Take her back to your room, Belikov." Abe said softly.

"What, Ibrahim are you insane!"

Abe laughed. "Janine, he's already knocked her up what else can he do?"

I glared at the flippant Moroi's words about his daughter and mine's relationship. She wasn't knocked up she was pregnant!

"Come on Roza."

I gently led the woman I loved more then my own life back to our room.

Once we got back to the room, I took Rose to my bed and pulled the covers back. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back I just have to take a quick shower." She nodded as her eyelids drooped and she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>And here is chapter eleven I'm sorry it took so long but I have been sick this past week, yuck, but I'm feeling better and I hope you will all review this chapter and tell us what you think!<p> 


	12. Beware of Tasha

**Chapter Twelve: Beware of Tasha**

Dimitri's POV

I woke up the next morning to Roza curled up into my side. She seemed so tiny when she was all balled up like that and I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as I brushed her long dark brown hair from her face. She moaned and shifted over on to her back. My smile grew bigger as I gently lifted her t-shirt so I could see her belly. I leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her abdomen right where our child was growing.

"Hello little one," I whispered in Russian. "I'm your daddy and I can't wait to meet you."

I sat back up right and placed a kiss on Rose's head.

I carefully got out of bed without waking the sleeping woman that had turned over once again on her opposite side.

"Talking donuts," I heard her mumble in her sleep and I chuckled.

Even in her sleep Rose was always thinking with her stomach.

I took a fast shower and dressed, getting ready for my shift. Once it was time to leave I walked out my door and locked it so that no one would walk by and bother Rose while she slept. Only someone on the inside or with a key could unlock it.

I was about to walk out the lobby door when someone in a closet suddenly grabbed me. I was caught off guard enough that I was unable to fight back until the door was closed and the light was turned on. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the rapid light change and my eyes focused on none other then Adrian Ivashkov.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" I asked as I glared at the Moroi.

"Shush!" he hissed. "Were you followed?" He had finally gone off the deep end.

The door opened and I knew I wasn't going to like what whoever was on the other side was going to think.

"Adrian, I thought I told you we were not shoving him in a closet! Christian can only keep Tasha busy for so long." I turned to see Lissa glaring at the royal. I never thought I'd be so happy to see Roza's best friend.

Adrian laughed as he held his hands up in surrender. "You should have seen the look on his face when you opened the door!" By now I had stepped out of the closet to stand by the Princess.

Adrian fell out of the closet and was laying on his back laughing.

"What's the matter Belikov? Got a dirty little secret you don't want Rose to know?" I felt my eye twitch as I reached down and pulled him to face me.

"If I was gay do you think Roza would be pregnant?" I growled momentarily forgetting Lissa was behind me.

"So you are the father?" Lissa asked as she looked at me with a look of shocked amazement. I slowly nodded the affirmative. I wasn't going to deny my child, no, that would never happen. That baby was mine and no other man was going to claim it.

Lissa bit her lip nervously. "Then that makes Tasha's aura make a lot more sense."

I dropped the drunk and turned to Lissa.

"What's wrong princess?" I asked. She looked up at me with sadness and fear in her jade eyes.

"Don't let Tasha be alone with Rose." I was shocked at her request.

"Tasha's aura, it's twisted. She hates Rose and she's got this crazy obsession over you. Just make sure she doesn't hurt Rose, okay?" I nodded. I wasn't sure how much stock I put into auras but the princess looked terrified so I agreed to keep an eye on Tasha just as I had promised Rose.

"I'll keep my guard up. Don't worry Princess, Roza and the baby will be safe with me." I looked down at Adrian who had his hands behind his head.

"If you ever, ever comment on my being either straight or gay again I'll make you wish you had never been born." I calmed myself down and pulled my hair into a little ponytail.

"Now I have to get to my shift. Have a good day Princess, Drunk." And I left the building.

An hour later, I was patrolling the gates when Tasha found me.

"Hey Dimka, how are you this morning?" I looked over at her and both Lissa and Rose's words came to my mind. Rose had been scared when she told me what she had endured and Lissa had been concerned about Tasha as well. I knew if Rose told the princess that Tasha was a threat, Lissa wouldn't have asked me to keep an eye out for Rose, she'd demand that Rose was protected completely. So neither girl had talked about this to the other.

Maybe I would need to watch out for Tasha after all.

"I'm fine, Tasha." She smiled up at me and put a hand on my arm.

"I heard Rose went missing last night, you think she went back to Oakville?"

I shook my head. "She was in her room. She's safe and sound asleep in my room. We thought after she had been attacked that she'd need to stay with someone for her own safety and the safety of the baby. I volunteered."

Tasha made a choked sound and I lifted an eyebrow at her, my guardian mask firmly in place. "Problem Tasha?"

"No, of course not. Has she told you who the baby's father is?" I was about to tell her that I was the father but something, maybe it was the fear in Rose's eyes or the nervous feeling in my own gut, whatever it was I found myself telling the lie. "No, she hasn't."

I felt a piece of me die. I wanted to shout to the heavens that I was going to be a father, that the woman I loved was pregnant with my child but I wouldn't put Rose and our little one at risk.

"Oh, that's too bad." I nodded and turned back to my post.

"Have you given anymore thought to my offer, Dimka?" I looked over at her again.

"I'm actually quite happy here, Tasha." A dark look appeared on her china doll face making her scars look almost threatening.

"Fine." Then she turned away and left me alone. As she did, the uneasy feeling I had had before intensified and I pulled out my cell phone and sent a text to Rose asking her to let me know if she left the room and who she was with. I expected her to be insulted at the seemingly controlling request but instead she sent me another text that simply said,

_Roza: Okay, love you too. _

I smiled down at the text and felt my unease lighten just a little and I was able to work my shift without a problem.

* * *

><p><span>Rose's POV<span>

I was woken up my phone's text alert. I opened my sleepy eyes and found my cell on my nightstand.

The text was from Dimitri.

_Comrade: Text me if you leave the room and let me know who you are with. I love you_.

Any other time I'd have told him to stop being so controlling but at the same time I knew he was being careful. He didn't want me to be hurt again and I loved him for that. I texted back that I would and flopped back down into the bed and fell back to sleep. For all of ten seconds and then I was on my knees with my head in the toilet.

Did I mention I hated being pregnant?

Once I was done with the sucky part of the morning, I met Adrian, Lissa, Christian, and Eddie for breakfast, as promised, I texted Dimitri to let him know I was okay and getting food.

"So, have you thought of any names?" Lissa asked me as she ate a little of her yogurt. I took a bite of my omelet. The school's weren't as good as Joe's. Maybe Dimitri would take me to Oakville to visit.

"Not really, I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet." I told her.

Lissa rolled her eyes. "So, you're gonna call your baby the baby or it until you find out?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Lissa groaned.

Christian smiled. "Why not call it peanut, that's about how big it is right now right?" I stuck my tongue out at him. He and the guys laughed their butts off.

Lissa handed me a paper. "I've thought of some names I thought you might like.

I took the paper and almost choked. The first girl name was Amelia. As much as I loved Lissa, but her taste in names sucked.

I looked at the list and mentally marked almost every single girl name off the list.

Rebecca, Brook, Sarah, Anastasia, Miranda, Allison. And lord knew how many other names.

Then the boys the first one made me smile.

Mason, Alexander, Spencer, Preston, Bradley, Royce. Yeah no thank you.

I looked over to Lissa to see her hopeful expression. "Uh, I like Mason." I smiled and she gave me a look.

"That's the only one isn't it." I nodded.

"Yeah. No, not really. Thank you for the list though."

She rolled her eyes "If you say so."

I laughed and finished my breakfast just as Dimitri came walking in. I smiled as he caught sight of me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me as he always had since he found out I was pregnant.

"I'm fine Comrade." I then handed him Lissa's list. "Liss thought of some baby names."

He read it over and I could kind of see him cringe at some of them. But he smiled a Lissa and thanked her.

"You don't like them either do you?" She asked.

Dimitri shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Princess."

Lissa shrugged. "Oh well."

I laughed and hugged her. "Thanks anyway Liss!"

That night I found myself snuggling into Dimitri's comforter as he slid in next to me. He held me close and kissed my temple as he placed a protective hand over my belly.

"I love you, Roza." I smiled and cuddled closer to the giant Russian.

"Love you too, Comrade." That night I fell asleep safe and warm.

* * *

><p>Ok Everyone, this will be my last chapter for a little while. Isabella Rain and I working on a Project called Turkish Delight. I am not leaving this story I'd just like to focus on Turkish Delight. So please review and go on Isabella Rain's profile and please read our new story and leave us a review there. Thanks and I hope you all enjoy the stories. :)<p> 


	13. Pink or Blue?

**Chapter Thirteen: Pink or Blue?**

Dimitri's POV

(One Month Later-Four Months Pregnant)

"What the hell are you talking about Dimitri?" Rose asked, or more like growled, me.

I was reclined on our bed with a western laid face down on my lap as I looked up at my Roza. She was in lounge pants and a t-shirt, her baby bump had begun to show and I never seemed to be able to keep my eye off if it when she was near.

After the week at the Academy we all ended up going to Court. After Rose was successfully instated as Lissa's guardian Lissa then gave her maternity leave just like Rose planned. What she hadn't planned on was me not allowing her to go back to stay with Maggie. I had no problem with her going to visit and updating Maggie and Joe on her progress but I wasn't too keen on her having to sleep on someone's sofa living on a waitress's salary and if I could find a way to convince her that she and our child was safe she wouldn't be sending him or her away either.

"I want you to see a Moroi doctor here at Court." I repeated as I went back to my book.

"I already have a doctor Dimitri!"

I knew Rose wasn't going to like this. She seemed to be very cautious when it came to our child, which I was thankful for, and I understood she didn't fully trust the Moroi since our baby wasn't particularly normal. Anyone who didn't know us assumed that a no- named Moroi had fathered the child. I hated the idea but I also knew that there was no way for us to live our lives peacefully if the world knew our child was fathered by a dhampir.

But I also knew that a human doctor couldn't possibly know how to treat a dhampir pregnancy. We maybe half human but that if there was something that went wrong I wanted to be sure that the doctor knew how to take care of it.

"Damn it Dimitri are you listening to me?" She said as she sat down on her knees next to me. I looked up at her. "Yes, but I'm also waiting until you run your course." I told her with a smirk. I knew her well.

She huffed and crossed her arms under her breasts and leaned against the headboard.

I marked my place in my book and set it down on the nightstand before turning rolling over and wrapping my arms around her torso and putting my head against her baby bump.

"Roza I just want to be sure you and the baby are okay. A human doctor wouldn't know how to take care of you if something went wrong." I explained.

Pregnancy complications for Moroi and Dhampirs were rare but the did happen.

She sighed and ran her nimble fingers through my hair. "I guess you're right," I chuckled and mumbled. "Like always,"

She scoffed. "Don't be cocky Comrade."

I laughed and kissed her covered belly then I got up.

"Get dressed," I told her as I got my own clothes out for the day. "I've already made you appointment at the hospital here at Court."

She groaned. "Of course you did." She got up and found a pair of jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her.

Then we left our room.

* * *

><p><span>Rose's POV<span>

How did I let Dimitri talk me into this? I wondered as he led me to the clinic for my check up. Today we'd find out the gender of the baby and I was actually really excited.

I was brought out of my thoughts when my name was called.

I got up and followed the nurse to the exam room.

Dimitri followed closely behind.

I thought about being difficult but I also knew that Dimitri was anxious to see his baby.

"Alright, Guardian Hathaway why don't you just lay down here, lift your shirt up and we'll get started."

* * *

><p><span>Dimitri's POV<span>

The doctor's silence was maddening. She moved the wand around Rose's rounded belly and the picture I saw was a line that must have been the baby's spine. It looked like a string of pearls and I could also see the baby's head from what I could tell.

"Alright." The tech said as she looked over at us. "Everything looks good." She pointed to the pearls. "This is the baby's spine, and you see right here?" she pointed to what I thought was the baby's head. "Little guy is sucking his thumb."

I smiled and looked to Rose. She was staring at the screen in awe. I gently kissed her temple and she smiled up at me.

"Would you like to know the baby's gender?" I answered without thinking.

"Yes." Rose laughed at my eagerness but nodded in agreement.

The tech smiled and looked back to the screen. She studied it for a minute and then turned back to us.

"Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Belikov, congratulations you are having a little girl."

Rose groaned. "Oh Lord, another Rose Hathaway, that's all the world needs." She had a smile on her face as she looked up at me. "I hope she takes after you Comrade." I laughed. The tech gave us strange looks, considering she assumed that the baby's father was a Moroi.

I chuckled at Rose's comment and kissed her cheek.

The tech gave Rose a towel to clean off the gel she had placed on her belly and left us to get our print outs of the ultrasound.

Rose sat up and cleaned her stomach. I took her face in my hands and kissed her. She laughed as I placed loving kisses all over her face.

A daughter, I was going to have a daughter. I couldn't believe it.

"I love you Roza." I said.

She smiled at me with a big child-like smile. "I love you too comrade."

The tech came back into the room and handed us the ultrasound pictures and scheduled another check up closer to Rose's due date. Then we left the clinic.

"Were to now Comrade?" Rose asked me as I led her into the business area of Court.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her. She smiled and pointed to her swollen stomach.

"I'm always hungry in case you've forgotten." I shook my head.

"Of course how naïve of me."

I lead her to the café. It had turned out to be Rose and Lissa's favorite since they came to live here at Court.

Rose's appetite had changed quite a bit as she got further along in her pregnancy.

She ended up ordering a large ceaser salad and a grilled chicken sandwich. I ordered the Philly cheese steak sandwich. As Rose ate she rubbed her belly absentmindedly. "Are you alright?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Yup she's just kicking up a storm." She then gave me a mischievous smile. "You wanna feel Comrade?" I smirked and stood up only to kneel next to her chair as she pushed it away from the table.

She took my hand and placed in on the side of her belly and I suddenly felt a strong nudge as my daughter kicked my hand. I couldn't fight the smile that stretched across my mouth.

"She's got a strong kick already." I said as I stood up and returned to my seat.

"Yup she'll be one hell of a guardian." Rose said and I felt myself tense. I knew when I first graduated that my mother had hated the idea of me in such a high risk job but I had never considered just how crippling the thought of my child in such a dangerous occupation as ours could be until now.

I felt Rose's hand take mine. "Don't worry Dimitri, she'll be fine." I smiled at how mature she had become since she discovered she was pregnant. "We'll teach her how to kick some ass." There was the Roza that I knew.

I chuckled and leaned back as she finished her meal. Then I led her back home to our apartment. Once we made it back Rose went to take a shower and I sat on the couch and looked at the ultrasound picture of my baby. My little girl, she hadn't even been born yet and already she had me wrapped around her little, tiny fingers.

I looked over at the coffee table. There was a baby name book that Roza had bought on a whim a few days ago. I looked through the girls names looking for one that I liked and that was how Roza found me when she got out of the shower. We spent the rest of the evening cuddled up on the couch and watched movies.

If only everyday could be like this.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long Me and Isabella Rain had been working on Turkish Delight and we hope to have chapter Four written up and proof read and posted sometime this weekend. I'm also began working on a Hercules: The Legendary Journeys Fan fiction called Hero's Legacy and should be up after I finish In My Arms so anyone that has seen Hercules keep a watch out for Hero's Legacy.<p>

Thank You,

AriaBelikov


	14. Missing

**Chapter Fourteen: Missing**

Rose's POV

(Five months Later- Nine Months Pregnant)

I was sitting on the couch stroking my large stomach. Hans and called Dimitri in for a few hours, much to his displeasure. I smiled as I felt a particularly strong kick under my hand. Yes she was going to be her mommy's girl.

"Hey Lissa!" I called. "She's kicking again!" Lissa laughed as she came out of the kitchen. "Well what do you expect Rose? Maddie should have been here by now; she's probably getting restless in there.

After we had found out what we were having Dimitri and I had discussed names and Dimitri had come up with Madison Rose Belikov, our little Maddie.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I groaned as Lissa helped me pulled myself up from the couch why can't people leave pregnant women alone?

I waddled over to the door and answered it to find a Guardian I knew of but didn't know personally.

"Hello Guardian Hathaway." I smiled. "Hi, what can I do for you?"

He answered in a professional tone. "Guardian Belikov asked me to look in on you." I laughed. I should have known that Dimitri wouldn't be able to leave me alone for two hours at the lest. "I'm sorry, he's been kind of overprotective lately." I told him then I put my hand to my swollen middle.

"Then again his little princess here is due any day." The guardian began to look a little uncomfortable. "Come on in," I said as I opened the door wider to allow him to come into my home. "I'll get you something to drink." I turned my back to him and began to make my way to the kitchen but I didn't make it.

"I'm so sorry." I heard behind me then o felt a blunt pain as I was struck in the head and just before my world went black I saw the regretful face of the Guardian and I heard Lissa's screams.

* * *

><p><span>Dimitri's POV<span>

I was relived when Hans finally let me leave. I had been away from Rose for almost three hours and I didn't like it. Although she hadn't called so at lest that meant she hadn't gone into labor while I had been gone. I wanted to be there for all of that. Though I did feel better that the princess had come over to sit with Rose for me. I didn't like being away from her.

I made a stop at the café to pick Roza up a treat. Since her morning sickness had subsided the thought of donuts didn't make her as sick so I picked her up one and a bottle of water then I made my way across court toward the apartments where Roza and I lived. Since I was Christian's guardian and Roza was Lissa's we lived close to them in case they needed us, though since Rose was so close to her due date it was more for Rose's benefit then the Moroi's.

When I got to our door my insides froze. It was opened. I rushed inside praying the girls were ok.

"Roza! Princess!" I called. "Roza answer me!" there was no reply. I searched the apartment only finding a small bit of blood in the entryway.

I felt a blinding rage build. Someone had some into my home and attacked and kidnapped family while I had been away. I was going to find Rose and Vasilisa and the cowards that did this would pay dearly.

I pulled out my phone dialed Christian's number.

"The girls are missing."

* * *

><p><span>Lissa's POV<span>

I woke up with a horrible pain in my head. I looked to my right to see Rose laying next to me her hands were tied and she was unconscious. I sat up and shook Rose's shoulder.

"Rose, Rose wake up!" she groaned and opened her eyes.

"Liss? What happened where are we?" She looked around and tried to sit up but the ropes prevented her to do that.

"Wha-?" "I don't know Rose but I don't think we're in Court anymore."

Suddenly the door to the basement we were in opened and the same Guardian that attacked us came into the room.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Rose growled as she struggled against the ropes at her wrists.

The guardian was handsome. He had black hair and blue eyes, his father must have been an Ozera. He as dressed in the usual Guardian attire.

"I apologize Guardian Hathaway but you are to be held here until you give birth."

"Why?" I demanded as I tried to stand only to realize that I had a chain on my ankle.

He didn't answer me but continued as if I hadn't said a word.

"Once the baby is born you two will be killed."

* * *

><p>I know its really short but i promise the next chapter will be a lot longer. Please review and I do not own Vampire Academy. thank you and i hope you enjoyed the chapter.<p> 


	15. Survive

**Chapter Fifteen: Survive **

Rose's POV

It had been a week since Lissa and I had been abducted from the apartment I shared with Dimitri and I had a feeling that when Dimitri found us, and trust me he would find us, whoever was behind this was going to pay dearly.

"Rose are you okay?" I heard Lissa. I glanced her way. How did I get her into this mess? Why hadn't I just went back to stay with Maggie like I had planned? "Yeah I'm fine Lissa." I then looked over toward her. "Can you come over here and untie my wrists?" Lissa walked over while dragging a large chain behind her. She untied my hands and I rubbed the circulation back into my wrists. It was then I noticed that I also had a chain locked around my ankle like my friend.

It might have just been the stupid hormones but I suddenly felt the need to scream and cry. Why now? Why the fuck did this have to happen now? I was less then two weeks away from my due date, I had to protect Lissa and fight off that damned Guardian when he came to kill us. No pressure. The door opened and I tensed ready to defend my friend and unborn child. Tasha walked in with the biggest smirk on her face and when she saw me her eyes went straight to my engorged stomach where Madison was nestled as she grew.

The look on Tasha's face was almost ecstatic, if I didn't know any better I'd say that she was the one expecting the baby and not me and then it hit me. She was going to steal my baby after I was dead. That's why she had me kidnapped now.

"Tasha." I growled as I sat up, my hand to my womb where I felt my daughter shift.

Tasha squealed then clapped her hands happily. "Look at you you're about to pop!"

Lissa put her arms around me as if she were trying to protect me and Maddie.

"Now hurry up and go into labor so I can take my daughter and me and Dimitri can be a happy family together.

I felt my rage boil under my skin as I felt the need to rip that bitch's head from her shoulders.

And then that Guardian appeared like he was coming out of nowhere and he had a needled. I hate needles!

Lissa tried to keep him away as I struggled to distance myself but he merely pushed her away and pulled me closer.

I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head away as I felt the pin prick of the needle go into my arm and once it was over I looked up at the Guardian.

"Dimitri is going to kick your ass." I growled.

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me without emotion and stood up and left.

As he left the room Tasha sat in a chair in the corner and her smile only grew as the minutes ticked on.

I began to feel uncomfortable. I had a dull pain in my back and Madison was antsy.

"Why are you doing this Tasha?" Lissa asked as she sat next to me. The fire user looked over at Lissa and shrugged.

"The little whore stole the man I loved from me that's why." She then turned her ice blue eyes on me.

"Admit it Rose you got knocked up on purpose so Dimitri wouldn't leave to be with me."

I felt my temper rise with my level of discomfort and I finally snapped at the older woman.

"Oh yeah, I though hey why not have a kid at fucking eighteen! Its not like I had anything else planned for my fucking life!"

I felt Madison give a sharp kick when my shouting had upset her.

Tasha glared at me and was about to say something when a pain ripped through me.

"OW!" I squeaked. What the hell was that? I began to freak out what if something was wrong with Maddie? Before I could voice my fears I felt wet between my legs as my jeans darkened.

Tasha jumped up and squealed. "Oh its time!" she then went to get a pair of scissors then she stuck her head out the door, "LUKE GET IN HERE ITS TIME!"

Tasha came over and cut my pants off my body and the Guardian brought in boiling water and towels and a blanket.

I whimpered as another contraction ripped through me and Lissa spoke up.

"What Did You Do?" she demanded as she tried to bat Tasha away from me but was restrained by the guardian.

Without looking up Tasha prepared me to give birth.

"I induced Rose's labor and soon Dimitri and I will have our little girl." At that moment Tasha looked completely insane and I wonder if this was really the end? Was I going to die and leave me baby with this crazy bitch?

"No…" I whimpered as I tried to move away from Tasha. "YOU CAN'T HAVE MY BABY!"

Tasha slapped me in the face when I yelled at her. "You brought this on yourself Rose."

Then she disappeared beneath the sheet between my legs.

"Your dilating fast you'll be ten centimeters in a few hours."

She smiled and stood up. "We'll be back when your further along." Then the two left and I began to cry.

Lissa held me and I wondered if we'd actually survive this? I hoped at the very least Maddie lived through this and her father protected her with everything he had.

(Dimitri's POV)

(Rose has been in labor half a day)

My fist came down hard on the table. Another dead end!

I looked to Guardian Hathaway, Eddie, Christian, and Zmey and his Guardians. We had searched for a week and we still had no luck wit finding the girls.

Images began to filter through my mind. What could Rose be going through right now? Was Maddie even still alive inside her mother?

If my family was seriously injured I'd make whoever was responsible for this pay.

Suddenly Adrian Ivashkov barged into the room where we were all looking at a map and trying to figure out where the girls were. He was dishelmed and had an excited look in his eyes.

"I made contact with Lissa!" he said and Christian was on him in a second.

"Is she okay? Where is she?" he demanded.

Adrian pushed the Ozera off him and answered all of our questions.

"They don't know where they are but it was Tasha that had them kidnapped. Tasha is there and at least one Guardian but Rose bets she probably has more lackeys helping her." He then turned his emerald eye to me and he looked almost mournful.

"Tasha has induced Rose's labor. Madison is being born as we speak."

I felt my heart drop to my stomach. No this wasn't right Maddie was suppose to be born in a hospital not some basement in the middle of danger.

Christian swore then his eyes brightened.

"Aunt Tasha has a house in town!" he said. "That's where she has to be keeping the girls!"

an hour later we were mobilized and ready to go with a small squad of Guardians. It was the last Dragomir and her guardian that was at stake after all.

We piled into SUVs and Christian led us to Tasha house in town.

Once we got there we got a plan thought up and it was decided I would find the girls and get them out while the others made sure our escape was clear.

Without a thought we broke down the door and were instantly attacked by two Guardians that I recognized as unpromised. They were guardians that never got their promised marked and worked for whoever would pay them.

Janine and Mikhail kept any off me as I made my way further into the house loking for the girls.

What found was Tasha closing and locking a door that must have lead don to the basement.

I could barely here Rose's pain filled voice through the wood door and I felt my rage burn.

"Oh Dimka!" Tasha said happily. "Our little girl is almost here. I just need to a few more blankets so she'll be nice and warm."

She went to walk past me and I grabbed her arm and pulled her to stare hatefully into her face.

"Rose Hathaway is Madison's mother and I'm taking them both out of here."

Tasha scowled at me.

"We could have been good together Dimka once that bloodwhore is gone you'll see how good and our daughter will have a happy life."

I saw red.

"THERE IS NO OUR ANYTHING TASHA! THAT BABY IS MINE AND ROSE'S!"

With that Tasha growled and tried to knee me put I blocked her and then pushed her toward Janine who had fought her way here to help me search.

She held the Moroi fiercely and pressed her against the wall as I moved to kick down the door to the basement.

As soon as the door was down I hear Rose give a blood curdling scream of pure agony and I raced down the steps determined to make it to her and get her and our child from this house of horrors.

When I got to the little room I found Rose laying on a filthy old mattress with the princess between her legs. Rose's hair was plastered to her face and neck with sweat as she endure the pain that racked her body.

It was the princess that snapped me into action.

"One more push Rose, she's almost here."

After I heard that I was by Rose's side in and instant I braced her as she pushed to deliver our child.

"You can do it Roza." I whispered to her and she turned to look painfully up at me.

"Oh god Dimitri! I was so scared. Tasha, she's going to take Maddie, don't let her take my baby!"

I shushed her gently and held her. "Tasha is in custody no one is taking our baby. Now once you give birth to her we'll get out of here and get you three to a hospital.

Rose whimpered and pushed, my words comforting her as she worked to bring a new life into the world.

Finally as Rose went limp in my arms there was a shrill wail and I finally saw my daughter in the flesh.

She screamed and cried as the princess made her way to a small tub of water and I kissed Rose and moved to help Lissa in any way I could.

The princess indicated where to cut the umbilical cord and she cleaned and wrapped Maddie in a clean towel. Then she passed my daughter to me.

I smiled as I looked down at this pink little thing that was my child and I looked over to the woman who fought tooth and nail to give me this gift.

Rose was struggling to sit up and she looked at me with a pleading look as she reached out for our daughter.

I handed the baby to her and freed the girls from their shackles then picked Rose up wrapped in the blood stained sheet she had been covered by as she gave birth. As I carried her up the stairs Rose cuddled to baby to her chest and whispered loving words it her.

Once we made it into the main house Tasha began to scream.

"GIVE ME MY BABY! SHE'S MINE! GET THAT WHORE AWAY FROM MY BABY!"

Tasha's screams made Madison cry and Rose tried to curl in on herself and the baby in as I held them in my arms.

I glared at Tasha.

"Natasha Ozera, You are under arrest." I said. "For the kidnapping of Rosemarie Hathaway and Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, the attempted murder of the Princess and Guardian Hathaway and the intent of kidnapping Madison Rose Belikova.

As Janine and one of Abe's guardians dragged her from the house she screamed and plead with me but I didn't hear her. I only heard the soft cooeing of the baby in the arms of the woman I loved.

* * *

><p>And there you have it! Up next is the epilogue and this story is finished! I also have another RXD story called The Search that I hope to have up once The Missing Rose is finished.<p>

Summary for The Search: After Dimitri tells Rose his love has faded and Lissa says hurtful things to her for confronting Dimitri in the church she Leaves Court but not before she has Abe bring her something she has kept hidden since Russia. Will Dimitri find Rose and even if he does would she ever give him a second chance?

Please review and I'll update as soon as I can Thanks for reading.

Richelle Mead Owns VA including Dimitri.

AriaBelikov


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

(Rose's POV)

So I was pretty much confided to the hospital for a little longer then normal. Apparently the doctors wanted to make sure Maddie and I weren't seriously hurt during our ordeal. When I had objected Dimitri gave me the scariest look ever and I realized he was scared for our daughter and me. So I conceded and agreed to spend a few extra days in the hospital.

While there a nurse taught me to breastfeed and Maddie was with her father and me ever spare moment.

"She's beautiful." Dimitri whispered from where he sat next to me. He reached out and stroked our nursing baby and at the feel of his large hand Maddie wiggled and reached her hand up and brushed her father's hand as her hand curled into a fist against her ear.

I smiled and looked up at Dimitri and I saw the barely there shimmer of tears I his brown eyes and he kissed me.

"I love you Roza."

I smiled and leaned my head against his chest as our baby continued to nurse.

"I love you too Comrade."

The End.

* * *

><p>And there you go.<p>

Richelle Mead owns VA not me.


End file.
